


Det som ännu inte hänt

by Lisa_Ruvo



Series: Allt som händer [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Vacation
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Efter ett händelserikt och intensivt år åker Isak och Even på semester till Mexico för att ladda batterierna, få tre veckor för sig själva.Det kommer bli hur bra som helst.... eller?Fortsättning på “Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt”.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Allt som händer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572604
Comments: 214
Kudos: 107





	1. 18 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det finns så mycket som ännu inte hänt. ❤️
> 
> Den här historien har jag skrivit för min egen skull, för att råda bot på tomhetskänslan som uppstod i somras när jag avslutade ”Vad som än händer har det bästa redan hänt”.
> 
> Jag varken kunde eller ville släppa historien helt 😍 Däremot behövde jag en paus, var så trött efter att ha skrivit 50 kapitel på ett år.
> 
> Jag har skrivit på den här då och då sen i somras, handlingen har fått växa fram med tiden. Visste inte om jag skulle få ihop något eller inte, men nu är det mesta (men inte allt) färdigskrivet. Återigen har jag fått fin hjälp av Amethystus och Bewa, som både peppat och läst. Tusen tack! 😍
> 
> När vi lämnade Isak och Even senast var de på julfest med Isaks lag, firade seriesegern 2018. Semestern i Mexico låg bara ett par veckor bort. 
> 
> Hoppas ni vill följa med till Mexico! ❤️(Och lika bra att erkänna direkt att jag aldrig har varit där, men förlitar mig till tripadvisor och lite fantasi osv. 😉)

”Hi. I´ve made a reservation. _Valtersen_.”

Kvinnan bakom disken hälsar genast välkommen och börjar söka i datorn efter hans namn. 

Under tiden ser sig Isak om, konstaterar snabbt att det inte ser ut som på hotellen han brukar bo på när han är iväg med laget. 

Hotellet är exklusivt, snudd på i snobbigaste laget, beläget nära stranden och med en magisk utsikt enligt bilderna på nätet. Han längtar efter att få se hur det ser ut i verkligheten.

Han är van att bo på hotell - genom åren har det blivit ett antal hotellnätter i samband med alla matcher och träningsläger. Han har tappat räkningen för länge sen. 

Men han har aldrig bott på ett hotell med en pojkvän förut. Det här är första gången som han och Even reser bort tillsammans. De bokade biljetterna sent, i oktober, och det blev lite dyrare än de egentligen hade tänkt sig. Förhoppningsvis kommer det vara värt varenda krona. 

För han behöver verkligen den här resan, behöver få komma bort och vara ensam i lugn och ro med Even. Behöver smälta allt som har hänt den senaste tiden i hans liv. 

Isak slickar sig om läpparna, känner den salta smaken av svett på tungan. Han drar handen genom håret, försöker stryka undan lockarna som klibbat sig fast i den fuktiga pannan. 

”A suite?” Kvinnan bakom disken tittar upp på honom, Isak nickar bekräftande. “You are staying for quite a long time.” Hon ler brett mot honom. 

“Yes I am… we are.” Han sneglar snabbt mot Even som smugit sig upp intill, ställt sig nära. 

Kvinnan bakom disken ler vänligt mot Even, tittar sedan på Isak igen. “Is it your first time in Mexico?” 

Isak hinner inte öppna munnen innan Even svarar i hans ställe.

”Yes! And it’s our first vacation together!” Even lägger armen om Isak, ser på honom. “This is my boyfriend. Isn’t he beautiful?!” Han ger Isak en lätt puss på kinden. 

Isak ler genererat, känner hur det bultar hårt i bröstet när han hör stoltheten i Evens röst. 

*

Så fort de kommer innanför dörren ställer Even ifrån sig väskorna på golvet. Han går snabbt fram mot dubbelsängen och slänger sig raklång på den. 

”So.. this is where the magic happens!” 

Evens skratt fyller hela rummet och han rullar över på sidan, vänder sig mot Isak. Hela ansiktet fullkomligen lyser av glädje, Isak blir alldeles varm när han ser på honom. 

“Tänker du på svanarna, eller…?” Isak nickar åt handdukarna som är vikta som svanar, och som står prydligt uppställda på sängen. Eller stod, för nu har Evens tyngd vält omkull dem.

Even ler, ställer svanarna upprätt igen. “Jag har alltid drömt om att bo på ett hotell med svanar.” 

“Har du?!” Isak skrattar till och tar ett par steg in i rummet, närmar sig Even. “Var det inte du som var rädd för svanar..?” 

“Nej! Jag är _inte_ rädd för svanar… Kom hit!” Even sträcker ut sin hand.

Isak placerar ett knä på sängen, tar tag i Evens hand och sätter sig ner. Han ser på Even med lurig blick. ”Ska vi ut och kolla in området lite snabbt först eller vill du hellre stanna här...?” Isak behöver inte ens avsluta meningen, ser hur det glittrar till i Evens ögon.

Even reser sig upp i halvsittande ställning, ansiktet hamnar bara några centimetrar från Isaks. ”Vad vill du..?” 

De ser varandra i ögonen några sekunder innan Isak kysser honom på munnen. Han lutar pannan mot Evens. ”Kanske stranden först..? Annars kommer vi nog aldrig härifrån… “ 

“Okej!” Even reser sig upp snabbt. ”Så kan vi gå tillbaka hit sen och utforska rummet...” Even lyfter snabbt på ögonbrynen, går genast mot dörren. “Kom, så går vi!” 

Isak nickar och ställer sig upp, försöker kväva en gäspning på vägen ut genom rummet. Han känner sig sliten efter den långa resan, med mellanlandning i Miami. Flera småbarn var oroliga och grät på flygresan över, det var nästan omöjligt att få en blund i ögonen. Han förstår inte hur Even fortfarande kan vara så pigg efter mer än tjugo timmar på resande fot. 

De åkte ner till Oslo tre dagar före avresan, bodde hemma hos Evens föräldrar. För Even kommer det bli första julen som han inte firar med familj och släkt. För Isaks del är det flera år sedan han firade jul med mamma, och pappa har ju varit ute ur bilden sen länge. 

Isak fick hälsa på många nya ansikten, men framförallt fick han möjligheten att lära känna Evens föräldrar lite bättre. De hade varit uppe på besök två gånger under hösten, men då hade Isak varit upptagen av fotbollen och bara träffat dem som hastigast. 

Han hade funderat på om han skulle besöka mamma när de ändå var i stan, om hon skulle få träffa Even för första gången. Men han var livrädd för att det skulle ge dåliga vibbar inför semestern, tänkte att det i så fall var bättre att hälsa på henne efteråt, när de kom tillbaka. Han ville inte riskera att förstöra hela resan på grund av henne.

Istället träffade de Jonas över en kaffe ute på stan. Jonas var så otroligt nyfiken på Even, ville lära känna personen som fått hans bästa vän på fall.

Precis som Isak hoppats på gick det hur bra som helst. Jonas och Even kom bra överens på en gång och när de skildes åt två timmar senare kramades de som om de känt varandra i flera år.

Isaks hjärta höll nästan på att spricka av lycka. 

*

”Wow…” Isak kramar till Evens hand extra hårt. Det känns verkligen som att de befinner sig mitt i paradiset, med kritvita stränder och turkost vatten, solstolar och vajande palmer så långt ögat kan nå. Här och där finns små barer utplacerade, med handskrivna skyltar uppsatta på väggen i bakgrunden.

”Ja… wow!” utbrister Even och släpper taget om Isaks hand. Han böjer sig ner och tar av sig skorna, tar upp dem i handen. Borrar ner tårna i den varma, mjuka sanden. “Det här… det är helt fantastiskt Isak!” 

Even tar några löpsteg, springer euforisk ett par varv runt Isak innan han han saktar in, sluter upp bredvid honom igen.

De fortsätter att gå längs vattnet, passerar en liten restaurang som har små bord uppställda på stranden. Kulörta papperslyktor hänger i en ställning som inramning till platsen. 

“Det ser mysigt ut. Där måste vi äta nån kväll.” Even pekar mot restaurangen och Isak nickar, försöker smälta alla intryck. Njuter redan av att ha kommit långt bort från vardagen och det inrutade livet som han är van vid. 

Miljöombytet var välbehövligt och att få spendera nästan tre veckor med Even på tu man hand känns helt underbart. Särskilt med tanke på träningslägret som väntar när det är återsamling med laget i januari igen. 

Två veckor i Portugal. 

Två veckor utan Even. 

Och lite längre fram ytterligare ett träningsläger utomlands. Två veckor till.

Fy fan. Han vill inte ens tänka på det, vet inte hur han ska stå ut. Facetime i all ära, men det kan knappast ersätta behovet av fysisk närhet. Det som han efter alla svältfödda år blivit totalt beroende av efter att han träffade Even.

De går vidare i ytterligare några minuter innan Isak stannar upp. “Kan vi inte bara sitta här en stund..?”

Even slår sig genast ner i sanden, särar på sina långa ben så att Isak kan sätta sig ner mellan dem. 

Isak lutar huvudet mot Evens bröstkorg och Even lägger armarna om honom, borrar in näsan i hans hår. Isak lägger sina händer ovanpå Evens armar, stryker långsamt med fingertopparna fram och tillbaka över den lena huden. 

De sitter tysta och blickar ut mot havet, ser vågorna som sakta rullar in, drar sig tillbaka ut igen. Ser på solen som sakta är på väg ner, färgar himlen i olika färger.

“Älskar dig Isak” viskar Even i hans öra. “Mer än du anar.”

Isak placerar en lätt kyss på Evens arm, låter orden sjunka långt, långt in. “Jag älskar dig också.”

Fortfarande efter ett halvår är han så förälskad i Even att han knappt kan beskriva det med ord. Kan inte förstå att han haft sån tur att just de två träffades. Tänker på hur nära det var att han fuckade upp allting i somras. Vill inte ens tänka på hur det hade varit om han fortsatt leva som tidigare, om han fortsatt vara någon han egentligen inte är.

Sakta kryper känslan in under huden igen; den som kommit allt oftare på senare tid. 

Nu när allt är så jävla bra är han rädd för att allt ska tas ifrån honom, att han kommer förlora Even. Att allt bara är en illusion, en dröm, som han snart vaknar upp ifrån. 

Even drar en suck av belåtenhet. “Det kommer bli så himla bra det här, Isak. Så bra.”

“Du menar den här resan?!” Isak rycks ur sina djupa tankar, vänder upp blicken mot Evens ansikte.

“Resan. Oss två. Allt.” Even fäster blicken mot horisonten. Isak ser hur ett stort lugn breder ut sig i hans ansikte.

Han vänder blicken åt samma håll som Even.

Funderar på var allt börjar, var det slutar. Intalar sig själv att Even har rätt, kramar om hans armar extra hårt. 

Han sluter ögonen, känner hur Evens andetag lugnar honom, hur det jordar honom.

Tre veckor för sig själva. 

_Det kommer bli hur bra som helst._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill du skriva en liten kommentar blir jag väldigt glad ❤️
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej till [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


	2. 19 december

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer på första kapitlet! ❤️ Har läst dem flera gånger, betyder jättemycket 😍
> 
> Här i Sverige är det +3 och gråväder, men borta i Mexico skiner solen och livet leker...

Nästa morgon blir Isak väckt av något, eller snarare någon, som kittlar honom i sidan.

“Sluta...” säger han trött och vänder sig om, försöker komma undan Evens långa fingrar. Vill sova lite till, är fortfarande trött trots att de somnade tidigt igår.

Efter ett par sekunder känner han Evens fingrar igen, försöker vrida sig undan. 

“Sover du aldrig…?” mumlar Isak in i kudden. ”Förstår inte hur du redan kan vara så pigg...” 

Even kommer närmare, lägger sig tätt intill. “Kan inte sova när du ligger här och är så jävla fin!”

Isak ler, känner hur Even pressar sitt halvhårda stånd mot honom, hur han kysser honom lätt på halsen, på skuldran, drar med fingertopparna längs hans arm innan handen till slut letar sig in under lakanet, söker sig ner mot hans skrev. 

”Isak…?” Even lägger handen ovanpå det tunna tyget, masserar honom lätt.

”Mmm…?” Isak känner hur han styvnar till under Evens hand. 

”Nu har vi varit här mer än tolv timmar och vi har fortfarande inte haft sex än...” Evens läppar rör sig utforskande över hans nacke och hals, slickar och suger lätt på ena örsnibben.

”...och nu kan inte jag vänta längre.”

Isak flinar till, vänder sig långsamt över på rygg samtidigt som Evens hand letar sig innanför boxershortsen, sluter handen om honom. 

Han flämtar till, lägger ena handen över huvudet, placerar den andra handen i Evens hår. Evens läppar söker sig fram till hans mun, kysser honom ivrigt. 

”De här är i vägen” Even sticker fingrarna innanför resårkanten samtidigt som Isak lyfter på rumpan. Even får av honom boxershortsen snabbt, kastar iväg dem i rummet. River av sina egna lika fort.

De ligger tätt omslingrade, rullar runt, kysser, stönar högt, pressar sig mot varandra. Händerna söker sig neråt och de greppar tag om varandra, stöter rytmiskt in i varandras händer, rör sig allt fortare, hårdare. 

Even viskar i hans öra, frågar om allt känns bra. 

Isak bara ler, innan han kysser Even igen, hektiskt och djupt. Han vill inte prata, inte nu. Han älskar Even, älskar när han väcker honom på det här sättet.

Älskar.

*

En dryg timme senare sätter sig Isak ner på sängen, torkar det fuktiga håret med handduken. Han ler när Even kommer ut ur badrummet. Han har handduken svept runt höfterna och det halvlånga, blöta håret smårufsigt hängande fram över delar av ansiktet. Even är fortfarande lite röd om kinderna, ner på halsen, där Isaks skäggstubb rivit honom lätt.

Till deras stora förtjusning innehöll sviten ett rymligt badrum med en regndusch, där det fanns gott om utrymme. De kunde inte låta bli att fortsätta inne i duschen, fick varandra att komma en gång till. 

”Poolen eller stranden?” frågar Even samtidigt som han låter handduken falla ner på golvet. Isak kan inte släppa blicken när Even böjer sig ner, tar på sig sina färgglada badshorts. 

”Stranden först, poolen sen?” föreslår Isak och ställer sig upp, rättar till sina egna badshorts som plötsligt sitter lite tightare än förut.

De går till stranden som ligger alldeles intill, hjälper varandra att smörja in solcrème där de själva inte kommer åt. Isak njuter av Evens händer som stryker honom mjukt, som rör sig vant över hans nacke, axlar och rygg, som kan varenda centimeter av hans kropp. Han tänker på lagets massör som brukar vara betydligt mer hårdhänt med sina nypor, hur han ibland skriker högt när massören knådar en öm punkt. Definitivt inte lika avkopplande som det här. 

De ligger i varsin solstol, slappar, lyssnar på musik och poddar. Isak känner hur svetten rinner, funderar på hur länge till han orkar ligga här innan rastlösheten slår till ordentligt, innan han måste ta ett dopp i havet eller röra på sig.

Efter några minuter reser han sig upp, tar fram bollen de har plockat med, frågar om Even vill följa med och spela. Even skakar på huvudet och tar ut ena hörluren ur örat ”Lyssnar på ett jätteintressant avsnitt om hur akustisk design kan…”

 _Blablabla_ tänker Isak skämtsamt och ler, älskar hur snabbt Even kan gå upp i ett ämne han tycker är intressant. Vid det här laget kan nog Isak mer om arkitektur än de flesta fotbollsspelare skulle han tro. 

Han går iväg själv med bollen en bit längre bort, kickar och trixar lite lätt, känner genast hur rastlösheten rinner av honom. Even och en boll är det enda han behöver i livet för att vara lycklig, tänker han för sig själv och ler. Han påminner sig själv om att senare idag, eller i morgon, måste han få till ett ordentligt träningspass. Även om han har semester måste han hålla igång, annars kommer han få äta upp det senare.

I ögonvrån ser han hur några barn stannar upp och tittar fascinerat på honom. Ett av barnen går fram till sina föräldrar, säger något och pekar på honom. Isak ser hur föräldrarna vrider sina huvuden och tittar intresserat. Efter en stund tar Isak upp bollen i händerna, går tillbaka mot Even igen. Nu vill han bada.

”Even…?” 

Isak får inget svar.

”Even!” Isak kastar bollen lätt på Evens mage. Bollen studsar till lite hårdare än vad han har tänkt. 

”Aj! Va fan..?!” Even som slumrat till en stund vaknar med ett ryck och reser sig upp, ser sig om efter bollen och snubblar iväg när han får syn på den. Isak hinner uppfatta det luriga leendet på Evens läppar och rusar efter, men Even hinner före, löper iväg med bollen. Isak springer efter, hinner ifatt Even på två sekunder, försöker ta bollen ifrån honom.

Even vänder ut i vattnet och Isak följer efter, lyckas få armarna runt hans kropp. När Isak lägger tyngden mot Even faller de båda pladask ner i vattnet och Even tappar bollen.

Isak får tag i den först, ställer sig upp och håller den högt i luften. Even reser sig upp, stryker undan håret från ögonen innan han försöker nå bollen. Otåligt puttar han till Isak som faller bakåt och tappar den. 

_“_ Fusk!” skriker Isak.

“Vadå, tror du det finns några regler här!?”

När Even försöker simma förbi grabbar Isak tag i hans ena arm, låser fast hans kropp med sina starka, muskulösa ben. De skrattar, skvätter vatten på varandra, beter sig snarare som barn än vuxna. 

Even inser till slut att han inte har någon chans att komma loss och ger upp, lägger sina armar om Isaks hals, pepprar honom med våta kyssar över hela ansiktet. 

Isak skrattar, det kittlar när Even gör så där. Han lossnar på greppet, låter Even lägga sina ben runt hans kropp, känner hur Even låser fast dem över hans rumpa. Isaks händer glider ner längs Evens rygg. Han kupar båda handflatorna under hans skinkor och trycker honom närmare intill. Even är så lätt i vattnet, väger nästan ingenting, tänker Isak och möter Evens läppar i en kyss, med tunga och allt. 

Kanske är det därför som han några sekunder senare blir så överrumplad när Even plötsligt släpper taget om hans ben och välter omkull honom. Isak hamnar oförberedd under vattenytan, får vatten i halsen som han spottar ut så fort han kommer upp över ytan igen. 

”Faan..” säger Isak efter att ha hostat färdigt. 

”Klarar du inte av att hålla andan under vattnet?” retas Even samtidigt som han skrattar högt. Ögonen blir nästan som små streck när han ler så där stort, tänker Isak.

”Jag fick en vattendroppe i halsen!” Han simmar fram mot Even. De rör sig runt varandra i cirklar innan de möts i en förlåtande kyss.

Det är som att de befinner sig i en egen värld, i ett eget universum, där tid och rum inte längre existerar, där det bara finns de två.

Isak kommer aldrig glömma den här dagen. _Aldrig._

Han kommer minnas varenda rörelse, varenda känsla, varenda liten detalj. 

Som om det var på film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill du skriva en liten kommentar blir jag väldigt glad ❤️
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej till [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


	3. 21 december

**_ISAK VALTERSEN PÅ HET KÄRLEKSSEMESTER MED POJKVÄNNEN - njuter av solen och varandra i Mexico._ **

**_”De såg otroligt förälskade och avslappnade ut, verkar inte alls bry sig om att andra kan se dem.” säger en källa på plats._ **

Isak klickar in sig en gång till på länken till ‘Se og hør’ som Jonas skickade honom i morse, läser snabbt igenom den fåniga artikeln igen.

Någon, eller några, måste ha känt igen honom. Han undrar bara vem, eller vilka, det kan ha varit.

Han försöker tänka tillbaka, funderar på om han lagt märke till något avvikande, någon som stirrat igenkännande på honom. Men han kan inte minnas något eller någon som sticker ut, han har bara haft ögon för Even de senaste dagarna. 

Bilderna är ganska intima, visar hur de leker och skojar i vattnet, skrattar och kysser varandra, har händerna begravda i varandras hår. De ser helt uppslukade ut av varandra. En bild visar när de kliver upp ur vattnet tillsammans. Man ser tydligt Isaks vältränade mage och hans utsträckta hand som håller hårt i Evens.

_Fan!_

Att han inte ens kan få vara ifred på sin egen semester! Isak spänner käkmusklerna, känner hur irritationen växer allt mer. Det här skulle ju bli hans andningshål, hans frirum, hans möjlighet att få koppla bort verkligheten för ett tag. 

Inte ens en våt kyss i nacken kan få honom på bättre humör. 

”Varsågod..!” Evens röst är mjuk och behaglig. Han ställer ner två kalla öl på det lilla bordet mellan deras solstolar vid poolkanten.

”Tack.” svarar Isak kort, fortsätter stirra ner i telefonen. ”Vad länge du var borta förresten.” säger han sedan och tittar upp på Even, väntar tålmodigt på ett svar medan Even sväljer ner en klunk öl.

”Ja, jag började prata med en kvinna i baren. Tyckte hon såg så bekant ut. Det visade sig att jag tog fel, blandade ihop henne med en annan person. Men hur som helst så visar det sig att hon också är arkitekt, från Nederländerna faktiskt. Så vi bestämde att vi skulle ta en middag ihop imorgon kväll. Hon föreslog ett ställe som tydligen har helt grymma fisktacos!”

Isak släpper inte Evens blick. ”Ni..?”

”Jag sa faktiskt vi, Isak. Det betyder att du också är inräknad. Vi är ju här tillsammans!” 

”Okej…?” Isak känner sig skeptisk, ser framför sig hur Even och den där kvinnan sitter i flera timmar och pratar om saker han inte har någon aning om, eller ens är intresserad av. 

”Dessutom är vi ju här i nästan tre veckor, så att äta middag _en_ kväll med någon annan är väl inte hela världen, eller hur? Anna verkar dessutom jättetrevlig, är här med sin syster.” Even tar en ny klunk öl, betraktar Isak. 

Isak biter sig i läppen, nickar till slut mot Even, inser hur barnsligt han beter sig. Kanske kan det vara trevligt att träffa andra också, så att inte han och Even tröttnar på att bara umgås med varandra.

Det plingar till i hans telefon. 

Meddelandet från Julian innehåller en lång rad med flamme-emojis. Han behöver inte gissa, förstår på en gång att Julian också har sett bilderna och läst artikeln.

 _”_ 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥 _Ser att ni har det hett och fint där borta i Mexiko. Jävligt synd bara att ni inte får vara ifred. Hoppas ni kan njuta ändå! Pissväder här hemma. Snakkes!”_

”Julian” säger Isak och håller fram telefonen mot Even så att han också kan se. 

Istället för att läsa tar Even och lägger undan telefonen. ”Skit i det där nu. Låt dem få kolla i så fall. Vi kanske skulle ge dem ännu mer action och avklädda bilder istället?! Lite ‘sex on the beach’?!” Even lyfter lätt på ögonbrynen innan han sänker rösten. ”Det är en av mina drömmar förresten. Få ha sex med dig här på stranden... Helst utan folk då.” 

Ölen sprutar ut ur Isaks mun. ”What?! Menar du här, nu, på den här stranden…!?” Isak torkar sig med handen runt munnen och ser sig om, inser att han förmodligen pratade lite väl högt. De är inte direkt ensamma här, kanske har någon hört deras samtal. Uppenbarligen är det ju någon som verkar ha koll på dem.

”Ja…? Eller inte nu förstås. Men vid rätt tidpunkt… Varför inte?!” Even släpper inte hans blick.

Det suger till i magen och Isak känner hur kinderna börjar hetta. 

Evens förslag låter lockande, det måste han medge, och är definitivt något han också skulle kunna tänka sig att göra - förutsatt att de är helt ensamma. Han vill inte ha några ‘paparazzis’ som ligger och lurar i buskarna. 

Men tanken att få göra det utomhus, tillsammans med Even, känns otroligt kittlande, något som kan bli ett hett minne att tänka tillbaka på när de har återvänt hem igen.

_Ett minne för livet._

“Okej!” Isak nickar, kan inte låta bli att le. 

Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett enda stort leende och han lägger handen på Isaks arm. ”Jag vet! Först äter vi middag med Anna och hennes syster, sen går du och jag till stranden. Deal..?” 

Isak slickar sig om läpparna, ser utmanande på Even. ”Om jag får knulla dig.” 

Evens blick blir genast en nyans mörkare och han stryker långsamt med fingrarna över Isaks underarm.

”Okej. Deal?” Even sträcker fram handen mot Isak. 

Isak tar den, håller kvar Evens hand. Klämmer till.

” _Deal_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semesterdagarna i Mexico rullar vidare, dock i lite långsammare tempo än här hos oss. Vad säger ni om Evens förslag? 🔥 Ett bra sätt att få Isak att släppa tankarna på de smygtagna bilderna? 😉
> 
> Postar detta årets näst sista dag. Skrivmässigt har 2019 varit fantastiskt på många sätt och vis. Lyckades ro i land min långa kapitelfic (fick kämpa lite där!) och har haft flera roliga samarbeten med Bewa under året. Att skriva är så otroligt kul, det ger mig så mycket samtidigt som jag också sliter med ganska stora krav på mig själv emellanåt (eller ganska ofta om jag ska vara helt ärlig). Ska försöka bli bättre på det❣️ 
> 
> Tack till alla ni som läser, alla som ger inspiration och idéer, till alla ni som skriver fantastiska berättelser som ni delar med er av 😍
> 
> Hoppas vi följs åt under 2020 också! Önskar er alla ett gott nytt år! 💫🎉🎆


	4. 22 december

Middagen nästa kväll går långsamt, trots att både Anna och hennes syster Sara är trevliga. Precis som Isak förutsett hamnar Anna och Even snart i ett djupt samtal och han känner sig ännu mer utanför när Sara drar sig tillbaka tidigt med en begynnande huvudvärk. 

Dessutom har Isak hela kvällen tankarna på annat håll; på det som ska hända efter att middagen är slut, när han och Even ska gå till stranden. 

Ännu en gång glider handen reflexmässigt över fickan på shortsen där han vet att både kondomer och påsen med glidmedel ligger beredda. 

Han har petat diskret på Evens ben flera gånger, sett hur ögonen har glimrat till när han mött Isaks blick. Men varenda gång har uppmärksamheten vänts tillbaka till Anna igen. 

Isak beställer in ännu en öl, mest för att fördriva tiden. Antagligen borde han inte dricka mer ikväll, åtminstone inte om han vill få ut maximalt av den planerade avslutningen av dagen. Den som han har sett fram emot ända sedan Even föreslog det igår, men som Even nu verkar ha förträngt till förmån för ett samtal med Anna om ‘ _new urbanism’_.

Bah! 

Han snurrar uttråkat några varv på ölglaset, börjar fundera på vad hans vänner gör, önskar att någon av dem hade varit här så hade de kunnat snacka lite skit om vad som helst. Han sneglar bort mot baren där den trevliga bartendern står, han som tipsade dem om restaurangen de gick till igår. Kanske kan Isak gå bort till honom och prata?

I samma sekund dyker flashbacks av Johan upp i hans tankar. 

Det var länge sen han tänkte på honom.

Johan jobbade som bartender på hotellet han bodde på i Oslo efter en match i våras. De hade ett hett one night stand strax innan han träffade Even. Johan listade sedan ut vem han var, och skickade flera meddelanden under sommaren, verkade angelägen om att få träffa honom igen.

Isak svarade aldrig på något av hans meddelanden, var alldeles för rädd. Då.

Några sekunder senare är han inne på Johans instagramkonto, skrollar runt bland alla bilder, klickar fram meddelandena Johan skickade till honom för flera månader sen. 

Annas höga skratt får honom att titta upp. Ljudnivån på restaurangen har blivit högre och högre. Nu sitter hon och Even väldigt nära varandra, lite för nära enligt hans tycke. Han ser hur Even lägger handen på hennes arm, lutar sig mot hennes öra, säger något han inte kan höra.

Isak tittar surt ner i sin telefon igen och innan han hinner tänka efter har han skrivit ett kort meddelande till Johan och skickat iväg. 

Så fort han har tryckt iväg det, ångrar han sig. Vad fan är det han håller på med egentligen?! Kontaktar Johan fast Even sitter bredvid? Är det bara för att han är så upptagen med Anna? 

Isak reser sig hastigt upp från bordet, känner hur det snurrar till. 

“Even…? Kan vi inte gå nu…?” 

Even är mitt inne i en diskussion med Anna och ser lite besviken ut, men det struntar Isak i. Han har redan gett honom tillräckligt många hintar om att han vill gå härifrån. 

“Ja…? Eller… Kan vi inte ta en till drink först…?” försöker Even, ser på honom med bedjande ögon.

“Nej, jag är nöjd. Jag vill gå nu.” 

Even flackar med blicken, växlar mellan att se på Anna och Isak. “Okej då. Vi kan gå.”

Isak är lättad över att Even valde honom, att han inte föreslog att Isak kunde gå tillbaka själv. Han vill inte gå hem utan Even, vill inte lämna honom här med någon han inte känner. Han vet inte vad hon är ute efter egentligen.

Både Even och Anna reser sig upp. Isak söker efter Evens hand så fort de är tillräckligt nära, vill hålla i honom, dra iväg, få vara själv med honom igen. Even ger honom en undrande blick, men Isak låtsas som ingenting.

Givetvis tar Anna sällskap med dem ända hem till hotellet och Isak får till slut dra Even in i deras rum för att bli av med henne.   
  


“Hey, vad var det där?!” frågar Even irriterat när de har stängt dörren bakom sig och blivit ensamma.

“Vadå?!” Isak låtsas som att han inte förstår vad Even menar. 

“Ja? Du var inte särskilt trevlig mot Anna ikväll, ignorerade henne större delen av kvällen.”

“Gjorde jag?! Det var väl ändå tvärtom? Det var väl hon som ignorerade mig? Som bara ville prata med dig!?” Isak inser själv att han har höjt rösten, det är inte ofta han gör det mot Even, även om de har haft några dispyter med varandra då och då. Men det har aldrig varit om något viktigt och bara när någon av dem har varit trött. Den här gången känns det annorlunda.

Even går runt ett par varv i rummet, innan han stannar upp och ser på Isak. “När jag för en gångs skull träffar någon som jobbat hos Rem Koolhaas…” Even avslutar inte meningen, skakar bara uppgivet på huvudet.

“Rem? Är det nån känd arkitekt nu igen?” Isak suckar högt, bryr sig inte ens om att vänta in Evens svar. Han är inte intresserad, kan ändå inte hålla reda på alla arkitekter Even pratar om hela tiden.

Even lutar huvudet bakåt mot väggen, ser på Isak med matta ögon. “Snälla, gör inte så här... Jag vill inte bråka, det är så fånigt det här. Vi pratade bara, det såg du ju!” 

Isak sjunker ner på sängen, stirrar i golvet en lång stund. 

“Jag vill inte heller bråka egentligen. Det är bara det att… när du sätter igång och pratar med någon på det sättet känner jag mig så utanför, som att ni bara pratar över mitt huvud.”

“Men det var inte menat så, du får säga något om du vill.”

“Det är inte det jag menar, det fattar du väl. Men jag kan ju ingenting om det ni pratar om!” Isak fräser till, slår uppgivet ut med händerna. “Det får mig att känna mig så jävla dum!”

“Du är inte dum!” protesterar Even, tar några steg fram mot Isak. 

“Nej, jag vet… då hade jag väl inte valt dig!”

Evens ansikte mjuknar, han börjar le och skakar lätt på huvudet. Han sätter sig ner på sängen bredvid Isak, stryker med handen över hans lår. “Förlåt.”

Isak lägger sin hand ovanpå Evens, sträcker sig fram och ger honom en puss på kinden. “Förlåt.” 

De sitter tysta en stund, stirrar ner i golvet båda två.

“Vi behöver inte träffa henne något mer.“ säger Even till slut. 

“Okej.” svarar Isak med låg röst. 

Det är inte Anna som stör honom allra mest, utan snarare att Even ändrade prioriteringarna, satte honom i andra rummet. 

Han hade haft så höga förväntningar på kvällen, såg fram mot slutet av den. Tanken på att göra det utomhus, i ett annat land, med mannen han älskar över allt annat, kändes både kittlande, spännande och otroligt upphetsande. 

Det är därför han är så sjukt besviken nu. 

Even stryker försiktigt med handen över ryggen, lägger sina läppar mot hans hals, kysser honom mjukt, först en gång, sedan en gång till. Evens tunga sveper över örsnibben och Isak vet exakt vad Even håller på med, att han försöker få honom på andra tankar. 

Men det fungerar inte ikväll. Han är inte längre på humör, nu är det för sent.

Isak reser sig hastigt upp och går mot badrummet. “Jag är trött. Måste lägga mig. Ska bara borsta tänderna.”

Even säger ingenting, men Isak känner hans blick i ryggen, hör hur han lägger sig ner i sängen och drar en djup suck.

Isak stänger badrumsdörren bakom sig och låser, lutar ryggen bakåt och stirrar upp i taket. 

Han står så en lång stund innan han tar upp telefonen ur fickan. Han ser genast notifikationen som lyser på skärmen. 

Johan har svarat. 

Isak tvekar en sekund innan han klickar sig in och läser meddelandet.

  
  


_“Hej! Kul att äntligen höra av dig! Yes, jag är fortfarande kvar på samma ställe. Ses igen? ❤️”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja? Ses igen? Eller kanske inte... 
> 
> Blir jätteglad om du vill skriva en liten kommentar, så kan jag sitta och läsa dem på jobbet nästa vecka när verkligheten är tillbaka igen efter en lång och välbehövd ledighet... ❤️😘


	5. 23 december

“Finished?” Servitrisen har det mörka håret uppsatt i en stram hästsvans, som vippar upp och ner när hon rör sig mellan borden ute på terrassen. Isak har följt henne med blicken större delen under frukosten, allt för att slippa se på personen som sitter mittemot honom och ser sur ut.

Isak nickar och kvinnan börjar plocka undan porslin och använda servetter. 

Even rör inte en min, fortsätter hålla kaffemuggen i ena handen och telefonen i den andra, ser ut att vara djupt upptagen med något han läser.

Eller försöker se upptagen ut, tänker Isak. 

Han undrar vad som rör sig i Evens huvud, vill att han ska säga något och inte vara så här tyst. Det är inte likt honom. De andra mornarna har han pratat hela tiden, skrattat och sett glad ut. Rört vid honom. 

Men idag har de gått runt varandra hela morgonen och när de väl säger något blir det bara kallprat, korta konstateranden. 

Det känns som rena tortyren, han hatar att det känns så här avigt. 

“Redan varmt ute!” Isak pustar och drar i linnet i ett försök att fläkta sig.

“Mmm. Idag också.” svarar Even kort och fortsätter stirra ner i telefonen.

“Såg att det snöar hemma. Har tydligen kommit massor sen igår.” Isak hör själv hur krystat det låter.

Even svarar honom inte.

Och Isak förstår honom, vet att det är hans fel att Even är sur och inte vill prata.

Ända sedan han berättade för honom i natt har stämningen varit spänd. Flera gånger har tanken på hur jävligt det var i somras dykt upp, då när han fuckade upp det rejält. Men den här gången tycker han att Even överreagerar, vilket han också har sagt.

“Even?” 

Han försöker förgäves fånga Evens blick, men de mörka solglasögonen döljer den väl.

Isak suckar högt, han skulle aldrig ha sagt något om Johan, det hade varit bättre att låta bli, precis som han tänkte från början. 

För det betydde ju ingenting, han var ju bara full och lite svartsjuk, irriterad på att Even hade uppmärksamheten på annat håll. 

När han kom ut från badrummet i natt satte han sig ner på sängen bredvid Even och berättade om meddelandet han skickat till Johan. Sa att det var dumt och att han ångrade sig, att det inte betydde någonting och att han hade raderat Johans meddelande utan att svara.

Evens blick hade mörknat.

_“Fy fan Isak! Det trodde jag inte om dig! Inte efter allt som… ”_

Orden fastnade i Evens hals och besvikelsen i hans ögon var påtaglig.

Sen hade han bara lagt sig ner i sängen, med ryggen demonstrativt vänd mot Isak, inte sagt något mer.

Det tog lång tid innan någon av dem kunde somna.   
  


“Even?!” Isak försöker nå honom igen.

Even höjer långsamt blicken, får en irriterad min över hela ansiktet. “Ja…?”

“Kan vi inte prata?! Jag orkar inte det här längre! Jag vet att det inte var så smart av mig, men jag har sagt förlåt. Flera gånger!” 

Even vickar på kaffemuggen, konstaterar att den nästan är tom.

”Jag behöver mer kaffe.” Så reser han sig upp och går iväg.

Isak följer honom med blicken, ser hur han ställer ifrån sig muggen på bardisken och rundar hörnet, försvinner ut ur hans synfält. Isak himlar irriterat med ögonen. 

_Fan också!_

Han plockar upp telefonen med en gång, måste få avreagera sig, men vet inte vem han ska kontakta.

Jonas? Julian? Mikael? 

Det blir Jonas.

_“Har lyckats göra Even riktigt sur och nu vill han inte prata med mig. Vad ska jag göra??”_

Skrivbubblorna från Jonas dyker upp på en gång.

_**“Oj! Vad har hänt?”** _

Isak tar ett djupt andetag samtidigt som han skriver ett svar. 

_“Vi åt middag igår med en tjej som heter Anna och jag blev lite sur.”_

_**“Ok? Varför då?”** _

_“De pratade bara jobb och jag blev lite svartsjuk. Var full och skrev ett mess till Johan._   
_Sen bråkade vi när vi kom hem. Sen sa jag att jag hade hört av mig till Johan. Even blev skitsur.”_

_**“Johan????** _

_**Menar du** **den** **Johan???”**_

_“Ja. Tyvärr. Men jag ångrade mig sen. Jag har sagt förlåt till Even. Flera gånger!.”_

_**“Men va fan Isak! Varför?”** _

_“Vet inte. Tänkte inte. Jag skulle aldrig ha sagt något till Even. Nu är han jättebesviken.”_

_**“Förstår honom… Men du får nog bara vänta ut honom, ge honom tid.  
Det kommer ordna sig till slut! Ni har fixat värre saker än så! 🧡”** _

  
  
  


Isak suckar högt och lägger ifrån sig telefonen på bordet.

Ge honom tid. Vad fan, Even har ju haft hela natten på sig.

Han ser sig omkring igen, ser inte Even någonstans. Det är antagligen ingen idé att leta efter honom heller om han ändå inte vill prata, bättre låta han vara ifred ett tag till. 

Isak lutar sig bakåt i stolen, knäpper händerna bakom nacken. 

Allt är så korkat och onödigt, har fått alldeles för stora proportioner. Han vill ju inte ens ha någon annan än Even, det finns inte.

_Jävla Johan._

Fast egentligen kan han inte skylla på Johan. Det är ju han själv som har alldeles för lätt att bli svartsjuk. Han har bara inte märkt det så tydligt tidigare.

Han tar fram telefonen igen och skrollar runt ett tag, klickar fram de senaste meddelandena från Julian för att komma på andra tankar. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att le när han läser dem. För bortsett från meddelandet om de smygtagna bilderna handlar meddelandena på senare tid nästan enbart om Emma.

_Emma, Emma, Emma._

Julian hade tröttnat på Sara under hösten och gjort slut. Det dröjde inte länge innan han allt oftare började följa med Isak till Dromedar för att dricka kaffe hos Even. 

Och spana på Emma, visade det sig. 

Julian lyckades charma henne ganska omgående och för någon månad sedan hade de börjat dejta på allvar. Julian verkade redan helt upp över öronen förälskad.

_“Tror du hon gillar de här? Tänkte ge dem till henne i julklapp.”_

Isak vågar nästan inte gissa vad örhängena på bilden kostar, men det är säkert flera tusen. 

Genom åren har Julian fortsatt att upprätthålla sin image från tonåren - han gillar att köra runt i exklusiva bilar och klär sig i märkeskläder, går ofta ut och äter på restauranger. Men att han innerst inne har ett hjärta av guld, det vet Isak vid det här laget.  
  


” _Förlåt_.”

Isak tittar förvånat upp när Even placerar en kopp kaffe på bordet framför honom. Even stryker honom ömt över håret och kinden innan han sätter sig ner mittemot honom.

”Specialbeställning…” Even ler försiktigt, har skjutit upp solglasögonen i håret så att Isak kan se hans ögon ordentligt.

Isak tittar ner i koppen och börjar le när han ser det hjärtformade mjölkskummet. Av någon anledning kan han inte låta bli att tänka på första gången som Even serverade honom en likadan kopp.

Då hade han gjort iordning den själv. 

Isak minns de trevande kontakterna via instagram innan de lärde känna varandra ordentligt. När Even föreslog att han skulle komma tillbaka till caféet och ta en kaffe tackade Isak genast ja. Fjärilarna fladdrade runt i magen hela tiden han var där och ännu mer när Even serverade honom en cappuccino med ett hjärta i skummet. Även om det dröjde innan han erkände det för sig själv, var det nog där och då som han blev förälskad på allvar, för första gången i sitt liv. Att känslorna var besvarade förstod han ganska snabbt.

”Isak. Förlåt att jag överreagerade. Men jag blev så himla rädd. Bara tanken på dig med någon annan… med Johan... Det blev för mycket!” Even slår ner blicken i bordet. 

Isak griper tag i hans hand och Even tittar upp igen. ”Sorry att jag blev så svartsjuk igår, jag… jag skulle aldrig ha...”

“Nej! Det var mitt fel. Förlåt att vi bara snackade om våra grejer… jag vet att det inte är så kul att sitta vid sidan av när andra pratar om något de är jätteintresserade av, särskilt när man själv inte är det…”

Isak känner sig träffad och ler försiktig. Men är det något han verkligen uppskattar med Even är det hans förmåga att få honom att tänka på andra saker än fotboll. Han har blivit betydligt mer avslappnad nu när livet inte bara kretsar runt fotboll. 

“Du menar när jag och Julian pratar fotboll till exempel…?” Isak ler finurligt mot Even.

“Eh.. ja!” utbrister Even med ett litet skratt. “Men jag har lärt mig en hel del alltså…” 

Glittret i Evens ögon börjar sakta återvända och det fladdrar till i Isaks bröst. 

“Men du får sluta lova saker som du inte kan hålla sen...” Isak blinkar till med ena ögat.

“Vadå…? Du tänker på…?” Even behöver inte avsluta meningen, vet båda två vad han menar. 

Isak lyfter lätt på ögonbrynen. “Mhmm.”

Even smyger ner sin hand under bordet, lägger den ovanpå Isaks lår och klämmer till. Even lutar sig över bordet och sänker rösten.

”Jag håller alltid det jag lovat, det vet du väl…?”

“Ja…?”

“Alltid Isak. Alltid.” Even låter handen långsamt glida upp längs Isaks lår, stoppar precis när han närmar sig ljumsken, låter handen ligga kvar. Pressar in fingertopparna i hans lår.

Isak drar efter andan, släpper inte Evens blick.

Evens leende blir ännu bredare när han ser Isaks reaktion, älskar att retas med honom. 

“Jag väntar bara på rätt tillfälle…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is the key to happiness? ☕️ Det gör det iallafall lättare att mötas ibland. 
> 
> Blir jätteglad om du vill skriva en liten kommentar, ger lite extra energi i skrivandet! ❤️
> 
> Och stort tack igen till Bewa som bidrar med allt från idéer till massa pepp!😍
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej till [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


	6. 24 december

Isak kan inte tänka sig en bättre start på julafton än att få vakna upp tillsammans med Even, kanske bli väckt av honom på samma sätt som deras första morgon här i Mexico. 

Men när han slår upp ögonen framåt tio på förmiddagen är platsen bredvid honom tom. Han sätter sig upp i sängen, ser sig förvirrat om i rummet. “Even..?”

När han inte får något svar reser han sig upp, går först ut i badrummet och letar innan han går fram till ett av fönstrena och tittar ut.

Han ser Even lite längre bort, ser hur han går runt i små cirklar samtidigt som han pratar i telefon. Han stryker med fingret under ögat, precis som att han torkar bort tårar tänker Isak förvånat. 

Vad är det som har hänt? Tänk om de måste åka hem?

Isak ser sig om i rummet, får fatt i ett par shorts och en t-shirt som han drar på sig snabbt innan han skyndar ut ur rummet.

Even får syn på honom innan han hinner fram. Han håller upp handen i en svag vinkning, ler lite ansträngt. 

“... ja, mamma. Det ska jag göra. Du, nu vaknade Isak också. Ja. Du också. Saknar dig med. Fint. Hej då…” Even avslutar samtalet, låter armarna falla ner längs sidorna.

Even ser ledsen ut, är inte alls sitt vanliga jag. Isak går genast fram och kramar om honom. 

Even lägger armarna om hans rygg, placerar näsan i hans halsgrop. Isak stryker honom lugnande över ryggen. “Mamma?”

“Mmm.” svarar Even med tjock röst. “De sitter där hemma nu, allihopa. Jag är den enda som inte är där... Eller vi, då. De saknar oss.”

Isak förstår att Even saknar sin familj, har alltid pratat mycket om dem.

“De skulle precis börja äta. Alla var där… ” Even snörvlar till. ”Sorry! Inte meningen, men… Julen har alltid varit min favorithögtid, ända sedan jag var liten. Massor av människor, skratt, god mat, snö, julklappar, lediga dagar…” 

Isak säger ingenting, fortsätter bara att hålla om Even, vet att det är det som han behöver allra mest just nu. 

Själv har han aldrig gillat julen särskilt mycket, eller någon annan högtid heller för den delen. När han var liten visste han aldrig vilket humör pappa skulle vara på, eller hur mamma skulle må. Och julklapparna han önskade sig fick han nästan aldrig. Oftast blev det någon sämre variant av det han egentligen ville ha. Men det förstod hans föräldrar aldrig och själv höll han alltid god min, ville inte göra saken värre än den redan var.

Med åren lärde han sig att inte ha så höga förväntningar för att inte bli besviken. Och nu när han är vuxen kan han göra precis som han vill. Någon gång har han inte firat alls, andra gånger tillsammans med Jonas och hans familj. 

Att få resa bort den här julen kändes så otroligt befriande på flera sätt, även om han förstår att just idag är extra tufft för Even. 

“Hey...! Det kommer bli bra.” Isak lägger båda händerna runt Evens käkar, ser honom djupt i ögonen. “Vi kommer fira här tillsammans idag. Även om det blir annorlunda mot hur det brukar vara så kommer det bli bra. Okej?” 

Even nickar, blinkar till ett par gånger. “Okej.”

“Och nästa år kan vi fira julen tillsammans med din familj, om du vill...”

Even börjar le. “Nästa år…?”

“Mm. Och nästa år efter det… ” 

Isak låter kyssen på Evens mun dröja sig kvar, innan han tar tag i hans hand och leder honom tillbaka till deras rum.

  
  


*

  
  


När de kommer tillbaka in på rummet ser Isak att Jonas har ringt. Tre gånger till och med. Mamma har också ringt, men bara en gång.

Han börjar med att ringa Jonas. Kanske vill han bara önska god jul, även om magkänslan säger honom att det förmodligen är något mer. 

Jonas svarar nästan direkt. 

”Jonas! God jul och allt sånt. Såg att du hade ringt?”

”Jaa. God jul! Du får hälsa Even också!”

”Självklart!”

”Har ni det bra?”

”Jättebra. Kunde inte haft det bättre!” 

”Så fint. Men du…?” Isak hör en viss tvekan i Jonas röst. ”Din mamma ringde mig innan, frågade vilken tid du skulle komma förbi…”

Isak sätter sig ner på sängen. ”Komma förbi..?”

”Ja, hon satt och väntade på dig. När jag sa att du inte var här i stan utan i Mexiko lät hon jätteförvånad, sa att du inte hade berättat det. Har du inte...!?” Jonas låter lätt anklagande i rösten.

Isak tar ett djupt andetag. ”Nej… eller ja, vi snackade för en månad sen och då försökte jag säga det. Men hon var fortfarande lite sur då. Vet inte om hon lyssnade ordentligt på mig.”

”Sur? För vadå?”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag igen innan han fortsätter. 

”Ja, du vet. Efter allt som hände i somras.”

“Aha.” Jonas säger inget mer, vet exakt vad Isak pratar om.

Marianne blev inte särskilt glad när hon fick höra via nyhetssändningarna att Isak var homosexuell. Sommaren var rena kaoset och när Isak väl bestämde sig för att berätta gick allt så otroligt fort. 

Nyheten nådde fram till henne innan han själv hann höra av sig och berätta. Med all rätt hade hon varit besviken, ville inte tala med honom alls allra först. Det dröjde flera veckor innan de pratade om det på telefon. “ _Jag har inget emot att du är homosexuell, men jag hade velat höra det direkt från dig, inte läsa om det i tidningen som alla andra. Jag är ändå din mamma!”_

Hon lät fortfarande lite reserverad när de hördes av, även om det blev bättre för varje telefonsamtal.   
  


”Kanske borde du ringa och prata med henne? Det är ju julafton liksom.” 

Han vet att Jonas har rätt, naturligtvis borde han ringa mamma och lugna ner henne, önska god jul, säga att han kan komma och hälsa på henne när han är tillbaka i Oslo igen. _Så snart han och Even är tillbaka._

Han rundar av samtalet med Jonas, önskar honom god jul en gång till.

* 

  
  


“Isak? Är det du?” Mammas röst låter avvaktande.

“Hej mamma! God jul!”

“God jul! Men var är du? Jag ringde Jonas, han sa att du inte kommer idag…?”

“Nej mamma. Jag är inte hemma. Jag är i Mexiko.”

Marianne är tyst i luren en lång stund. “I Mexiko? Själv?!”

“Nej då. Jag är här med Even. Min pojkvän, du vet.”

Mamma blir tyst igen innan hon brister ut i ett litet skratt. “Så härligt det låter Isak! Fantastiskt. Här är så dåligt väder!”

När han hör mammas glada röst andas han lättat ut. “Ja, jag hörde det.”

“Har ni det bra?”

“Vi har det jättebra. Vi solar och badar… latar oss.”

“Så skönt! Hur länge till är ni borta?”

”Två veckor ungefär.”

”Men… hur går det med fotbollen då, får du vara borta så länge?”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le över att mamma bekymrar sig över det. ”Vi har uppehåll nu. Och jag tränar nästan varje dag ändå. Så det går fint, oroa dig inte.”

”Tränar du på julafton också?!”

Isak skrattar till. ”Ja, till och med på julafton. Men det blir bara ett kortare pass.”

De fortsätter att prata i flera minuter och Isak berättar vad han och Even har hittat på hittills, vad de ska göra senare idag och vad planerna är för de kommande dagarna. Mamma låter piggare och gladare än på länge, tänker Isak. 

”Even ser så fin ut på bilderna jag har sett i tidningarna! När får jag träffa honom? Det skulle vara så roligt att äntligen få lära känna honom.”

“Vi kanske kan komma förbi och hälsa på när vi kommer hem? Jag kan fråga honom.”

Isak ler när han avslutar samtalet någon minut senare. För första gången på länge ser han verkligen fram emot att få träffa mamma igen, är glad för att hon är så ivrig att träffa Even.

“Hur går det?” Even kommer ut från badrummet och går fram till honom, lägger armarna om hans midja. Even har de blå badbyxorna på sig, de som sitter så tajt att Isak nästan blir hård bara av att se dem ligga i garderoben. 

“Det går fint.”

“Ja?”

“Jag pratade precis med mamma. Hon pratar om att hon så gärna vill möta dig...” 

“Oh?” Even ler förvånat och ger Isak en snabb puss på munnen.

“Så vad säger du om att dra förbi där när vi kommer hem..?”

“Ja... ? Du tycker inte det känns jobbigt…?”

”Nej då… inte så länge som du ler och har på dig lite mer kläder än det där, så går det fint.” Isak stoppar fingret innanför kanten på Evens badbyxor och drar ut dem en bit innan han släpper resåren. 

Even blinkar till, kysser sedan Isak mjukt på munnen. “Så du tycker jag har för lite kläder på mig…?”

Isak ler. 

“Inte just nu. Nu har du nästan lite för mycket...” Isak stoppar fingertopparna innanför Evens badbyxor igen, låter händerna glida innanför helt och klämmer om hans rumpa, trycker sig närmare intill. 

Even stönar till i deras kyss, stryker med händerna över Isaks axlar, över hans rygg innan de söker sig ner till kanten på hans tröja. 

“Du har definitivt för mycket kläder på dig!” Even drar av Isaks tröja snabbt och slänger iväg den.

Det dröjer inte många sekunder innan de står nakna i rummet, båda två. 

“Jag ska ge dig den bästa julafton du någonsin haft…” Isak biter Even lätt i örsnibben, kysser honom på halsen, ner över bröstkorgen och magen, sjunker långsamt ner på knä framför honom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De får säkert en jättefin julafton tillsammans, eller vad tror ni? 🎅🏼☀️🔥💦🍆🎄💝
> 
> Som alltid blir jag väldigt glad om du vill skriva en liten kommentar, ge ett ❤️ eller kudos. Ger extra energi till skrivandet! ❤️
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej! [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


	7. 26 december

De går tätt intill varandra, har haft fingrarna ihopflätade ända sedan de lämnade hotellrummet för en stund sen. 

“Ska vi gå till stranden sen efter vi ätit...?” Even stannar till och lutar sig in mot Isak, kysser honom på halsen, låter läpparna dröja sig kvar några sekunder. 

Isak ler, klämmer till Evens hand lite extra, vet att de tänker på samma sak båda två. 

Ikväll är det ingen annan som kan stjäla uppmärksamheten och förstöra deras planer, ikväll är det bara de två. 

Han hinner inte svara innan Even tystar honom med en ivrig kyss. Och en till. Isak möter upp, lägger handen om Evens nacke och drar honom till sig. Evens läppar är så mjuka, tungan våt mot hans egen. 

_Fuck_ _middag_ tänker Isak. Han vill gå till stranden direkt, vet en plats dit de kan gå.

_“Get a room! Fucking faggots!”_

De stoppar upp båda två och ser häpna på varandra. De vänder sig om och ser efter det medelålders paret som nyss passerade dem. “Va fan sa han?!” Isak vänder sig mot Even. “Sa han...!?”

Even nickar. “Ja.” 

” _It’s fucking disgusting!”_ Mannen vänder sig om och ser på dem, innan han fortsätter att gå.

“What the fuck! Jävla idiot..! Din..!” Isak känner hur det kokar inom honom på en gång. Han släpper taget om Even och tar några steg för att gå efter mannen, men Even grabbar tag i hans arm och håller fast honom.

“Isak! Det är inte värt det! Bara strunta i honom! ” 

“Så du menar att det är okej det han sa?!” Isak biter ihop käkarna och ser på Even.

“Nej! Så klart inte. Han är en idiot! Men jag tror det är bättre att vi bara går.” Even släpper taget om hans arm. “Kom. Nu går vi till restaurangen, tar en drink och njuter av kvällen. Precis som vi har tänkt.”

Evens lena röst har en lugnande effekt på honom. Om någon hade slängt skit efter honom för några år sedan, hade han inte låtit personen komma undan lika lätt. Men nu har han inte längre lika hett temperament. 

Isak grimaserar en stund för sig själv innan han greppar tag i Evens hand, kramar om den hårt. 

Even klämmer hans hand tillbaka, håller kvar hans blick i flera sekunder, innan de sakta går vidare under tystnad.

Innan resan hade Isak läst på, fått intrycket av att Mexico var relativt gay-vänligt, åtminstone om man höll sig till turistorterna. Givetvis vet han att det inte finns några garantier, att det finns rötägg överallt, precis som hemma. Han behöver bara tänka på Jakob som spelade i hans lag fram till i somras, men som fick sparken efter att ha gjort bort sig alldeles för många gånger. Droppen blev när han gav sig på Isak på en träning och slog till honom.

Här i Mexcio har han och Even försökt hålla en låg profil när de varit ute, bortsett från enstaka tillfällen då de helt enkelt har glömt av sig, försvunnit in i sin egen bubbla, så som de flesta nyförälskade par gör när de är iväg på sin första semester tillsammans. 

Efter artikeln och bilderna i skvallerpressen för några dagar sedan hade han blivit mer vaksam och försiktig, varit på sin vakt när de rörde sig ute bland folk, men det var mest för att han ville slippa bli igenkänd.  
  


Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck, inser hur naivt det var att tro att han kunde sluta gömma sig bara för att han kommit ut.

  
*  
  


Tankarna fortsätter att gnaga i honom hela kvällen, vill inte försvinna, trots att Even gör flera tappra försöka att lätta upp stämningen.

”Vad tänker du på? Du är så tyst…?” Even lägger ner besticken bredvid tallriken och ser på honom. ”Tänker du fortfarande på det som hände förut?”

Isak nickar, pillar på servetten som ligger på bordet framför honom. Han lyfter blicken, ser Even i ögonen.

”Jag visste ju att det skulle hända oss förr eller senare, men… Är det så här det kommer vara? Kommer folk alltid att kommentera, ha åsikter om oss?”

Even är tyst i några sekunder innan han svarar.

”Jag vet inte. Tror inte det. Så här långt har vi ju inte behövt höra särskilt mycket, eller hur? De flesta är glada och positiva, bryr sig inte alls. Hur mycket ska vi låta en enda negativ händelse styra våra liv?”

Isak snurrar på vinglaset, funderar. Han vet att det kunde varit ännu värre, men det känns ändå som en klen tröst just nu. För många är det här vardag, något de utsätts för varje dag. Alla är inte lika privilegierade som han och Even som bor i ett av världens mest toleranta länder.

Samtidigt undrar han om han någonsin kommer vänja sig vid den extra uppmärksamheten han får bara för att han är tillsammans med någon av samma kön.

”Sen det där i tidningen också…” Isak sänker blicken igen, skakar på huvudet.

”Aha… Trodde du hade släppt det. Men…. det beror nog snarare på att du är känd, eller hur? Inte på att du är homosexuell?” 

Isak tittar upp på Even igen. “Tror du?! Minns du inte bilderna från avslutningsfesten med laget för några veckor sedan?” 

Han och Even syntes på bilder överallt - ingen annan i laget hade blivit lika uppmärksammad. Det kändes nästan lite pinsamt efteråt, han gillade inte att fokus hamnade på honom av den anledningen.

Dessutom var det orättvist mot de andra i laget. Det var flera som spelat betydligt bättre än honom den här säsongen och som förtjänade att lyftas fram. Men att ha varit inblandad i interna bråk och kommit ut som den första homosexuella fotbollsspelaren på toppnivå i Norge toppade tydligen det mesta. Framförallt gav det många klick på artiklarna som publicerades på nätet. Isak var inte dum.

“Men är det inte bra att vi syns då? Så blir det mer och mer normaliserat? Till slut kommer ingen att bry sig alls. Då bryr de sig bara om du är bra fotbollsspelare eller inte, om du levererar det du ska ute på plan.”

“Vi kanske skulle tacka ja till att göra det där hemma-hos reportaget ändå?! Så kan de sluta tjata sen!” säger Isak på skämt, förväntar sig att Even ska skratta och skoja bort det.

Men han gör inte det. Istället ser han på Isak med allvar i blicken. 

”Du har inte funderat på att tacka ja till en intervju?”

Isak leende bleknar och han snurrar tankfullt på glaset. Tanken har givetvis slagit honom flera gånger, men bortsett från en mindre intervju tillsammans med Mikael - lagkaptenen - har han viftat bort det varenda gång han har fått frågan, sagt nej direkt. “Jag vet inte… just nu är jag väl inte jättesugen på mer uppmärksamhet, om man säger så. Är nog som det är.”

“Men om det är någon mer seriös journalist då? Vad tror du om det? Du behöver inte berätta några detaljer om vårt förhållande, men du kan till exempel berätta om allt du har upplevt tiden innan du kom ut och hur det har påverkat dig både på och utanför plan. Du kan berätta varför det varit så svårt att vara öppen och vad du tycker att man ska göra åt det. Tror du inte det skulle kunna hjälpa någon?”

Isak sitter tyst, låter Evens ord sjunka in.

“... för det tror jag. Du är helt fantastiskt! Så modig, så stark.. ”

Isak avbryter Even innan han har hunnit prata klart. “Nej! Jag har varit så feg.. så rädd. Så..” Han skakar på huvudet, slår hastigt ner blicken i bordet. “Annars hade jag väl inte gått runt i alla år och dolt vem jag egentligen är, eller hur?!” 

“Isak…” Even sträcker sig över bordet och stryker honom lugnande över armen. “Du är den modigaste person jag vet! Dessutom är det inte den enskilde personens ansvar att våga. Det är din, min och alla andras uppgift att se till att det inte krävs mod. Det ska vara roligt och enkelt att berätta att man är kär...” 

Tänk om det hade varit så. Tänk om han hade sluppit gå igenom allt i somras, om han hade kunnat berätta om Even lika naturligt som när någon i laget berättar om sin nya flickvän. 

“.. och det du har gjort är det ingen annan som har gjort förut. Inte i norsk elitfotboll i allafall. Och internationellt är ni inte särskilt många heller. Om inte det är modigt så vet jag inte vad.” Even ser på honom med stor beundran.

Isak ler försiktigt. Det är så lätt att glömma bort hur långt han har kommit det senaste året, men utan Even och de andra som står honom närmast; Mikael, Julian och Jonas, hade han aldrig klarat av det.

“Tror det är din förtjänst också.” Isak tar tag i Evens hand, flätar in sina fingrar i hans.

“Jaså?” Even ler mot honom. “Men lova att du tänker på det i allafall?!”

“Jag lovar...” Isak för Evens hand mot sin mun, kysser den lätt. 

Tankarna i huvudet sätter genast igång. Han funderar på vad han själv hade behövt höra, vad som skulle kunnat få honom att våga ta steget ut ur skåpet som 17-åring. 

Han minns hur lost han brukade känna sig, hur stark känslan var att inte vara som de andra i laget. Hur han ständigt tryckte undan sina känslor, försökte fokusera på fotbollen, hängde med i det grabbiga snacket i omklädningsrummet tills han nästan höll på att spy av sin egen falskhet. 

Han undrar hur många det är som slutat genom åren, bara för att de har känt sig annorlunda, hur många talanger som aldrig fått chansen att blomma ut, bara för att de varit rädda för att bli hånade om de berättade sanningen. 

Det är så mycket han undrar över, bara en sak han egentligen vet. 

Ingen ska behöva gå igenom det han själv varit med om. 

_Ingen._

*

De promenerar tysta tillbaka hand i hand, tar vägen förbi stranden, förbi platsen som Isak tänkte på i början av kvällen, innan de kom fram till restaurangen. 

_Innan det hände_. 

Platsen där han tänkt välta omkull Even i sanden, sätta sig grensle över hans kropp, kyssa honom djupt och passionerat ända tills Even tappade andan. Sedan skulle han fortsätta kyssa Even ändå, dra av hans t-shirt, slicka en stig ner mot naveln, känna Evens fingrar som greppade tag i hans hår när han till slut tog honom i munnen, hungrigt och full av lust. 

Isak stannar upp och släpper taget om Evens hand, tar av sig skorna, känner hur sanden fortfarande är varm under fötterna. Han borrar ner tårna och blickar ut över havet, hör ljudet från vågorna som rullar in, känner vinden som fläktar i håret och Evens trygga hand som smeker hans rygg. 

Han andas in. 

Ut.

Funderar på vem som ska få intervjua honom när han kommer hem.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det här kapitlet var bland de första jag tänkte på när jag började spåna vidare på den här storyn. För mig känns det rimligt att Isak behöver komma till en punkt där han själv känner att han faktiskt VILL ställa upp på en intervju. För att han faktiskt tror att han kan göra skillnad.
> 
> Jag kan inte riktigt förklara varför, men själv känner jag väldigt mycket för det här kapitlet. Vet inte om jag lyckas förmedla det helt, men jag har försökt. Tro mig 😉
> 
> Som alltid blir jag väldigt glad för en liten kommentar ❤️ 
> 
> Tusen tack till Bewa för att du är med mig ❣️
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej! [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


	8. 27 december

”Du ska få bästa dagen _ever_ idag, jag lovar!” 

Even ger honom en blöt puss på kinden och ställer en kopp kaffe på bordet framför honom innan han sätter sig ner. 

“Tack… du är världens bästa, vet du det?” 

“Mm. Jag vet hur du kan tacka mig sen…” Even blinkar till med ena ögat. 

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. Att Even tänker på sex är inte särskilt svårt att lista ut. 

Even plockar upp en av broschyrerna som ligger på bordet och börjar läsa. Isak betraktar honom i smyg, förundras av hur pigg han ser ut. Själv har han bara sovit några timmar i natt. Efter det som hände igår var det svårt att varva ner och komma till ro. Det kändes som om de låg vakna halva natten och pratade. 

Han lyssnar med ett halvt öra när Even börjar prata om Maya-ruinen de snart ska åka till. När Even glider över på andra turistmål han vill besöka innan de åker hem, tappar Isak fokus helt, börjar tänka på andra saker istället.

Som den där festen Adam skulle ordna för killarna i laget igår, hemma hos sig, i Trondheim. Undrar om han missade något kul?

“Isak?” Lyssnar du?!”

“Va..?!” Isak ser på Even igen.

“Jo, jag sa precis att jag läste något jätteintressant!” Even har lagt undan broschyren, läser istället från telefonen. _“Templen byggdes strikt uträknat utifrån solen och månens rörelser. Ormen var helig och stod för fruktbarhet. Varje vår- och höstdagjämning, precis när solen går ner, skapas en illusion av en orm som ringlar längs pyramidens kant_.” Even tittar upp igen. ”Visst är det häftigt att de tänkte på sådana detaljer?!”

“Mmm. Verkligen!” Isak nickar, försöker se intresserad ut.

“Det är så mycket matematik och vetenskap bakom alla konstruktioner. Allt är så uttänkt, in i minsta detalj!” Even tittar ner i telefonen igen. Efter bara några sekunder brister han ut i gapskratt. “Pyramiden är tillägnad en gud som hette ‘Kukulcan’...!”

Isak börjar skratta. “What?? Vad sa du?!” 

“ _Kukulcan_!” Even skrattar så att ögonen blir smala som små streck. 

“Du skojar...?!”

“Nej!” Even skakar på huvudet. “Vad tror du om mig?! Tror du jag skulle skoja om något sånt…?” Even håller fram telefonen så att Isak själv kan läsa vad som står. 

“ _Kukulcan - the feathered serpent. A mighty snake...”_ Isak tittar upp, möter Evens blick, ser hur den glimmar till. 

“A mighty snake.” Even lutar sig över bordet, sänker rösten. “Samma gud som jag brukar tillbe…” 

Isak himlar lätt med ögonen, men kan inte sluta le. “Du kan få tillbe den guden senare idag om du vill…”

Even ler med hela ansiktet och är på väg att säga något när en av servitriserna stannar till vid deras bord. Hon börjar plocka av disk och använda servetter, ursäktar sig när hon av misstag råkar välta ut ett glas vatten. 

Hon dröjer sig kvar och under tiden tar Isak fram telefonen igen, klickar in sig på instagram. Bilder från olika julfiranden fyller det mesta av flödet, men Isak skrollar ointresserat vidare. 

Ända tills han ser bilden Adam lagt ut från igår.

_“Tradition att fira annandag jul med gutta. Min andra familj 🖤”._

På bilden sitter tio - femton killar samlade runt ett stort bord, de flesta är från laget. Alla är uppklädda i skjorta, en del av dem har till och med slips. På bordet framför dem står flaskor, burkar och glas huller om buller. Stämningen ser ut att vara på topp - åtminstone om man ska gå efter färgen på kinderna och de glada minerna. 

Isak ser honom nästan direkt.

_Jakob._

Det glada humöret är genast som bortblåst, Isak känner hur det nästan vänder i magen. Tur att han är här och inte hemma, han hade aldrig stått ut med att träffa Jakob igen efter allt det som hänt. 

_Jävla idiot._

Isak fnyser till och Even tittar förvånat på honom. “Vad är det?”

Isak säger ingenting, håller bara fram telefonen och visar bilden för Even.

“Åh! Är du sur för att du missade Adams fest?!” Even ler försiktigt.

“Nej! Ser du inte…?”

Det tar några sekunder innan Even upptäcker Jakob på bilden. “Oh...” Even tittar upp, ser Isak i ögonen. “Känns det okej..?” 

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Jag är bara glad för att jag är här, slipper se honom.”

Even nickar. “Bry dig inte om honom. Tänk på hur bra vi har det här istället!” Even lägger sin hand ovanpå Isaks, kramar om. 

Isak nickar, vet att Even egentligen har rätt. Men det hjälper inte ett skit att försöka tänka på hur bra han har det nu, här med Even. Tankarna fortsätter ändå snurra. 

Han kan inte låta bli att skicka iväg ett meddelande till Mikael, som också är med på bilden. 

_“Läget? Såg du var på festen hos Adam igår.”_

Svaret från Mikael kommer relativt snabbt. 

**_“Det var riktigt kul, men idag har det varit segt! Själv då? Skiner solen på er?”_ **

_“Vi har det fint 😉 Såg att Jakob också var där…?????”_

**_“Jo, han var ju det. Han hälsar till dig förresten.”_ **

Eller hur. 

Isak funderar på vad han ska skriva för dräpande svar, men innan han hinner skriva något skickar Mikael fler meddelanden.

**_“Jakob var nykter hela kvällen igår. Jag pratade lite med honom._ **

**_Han verkar ha det lite tufft. Familjen har varit kvar i Trondheim under tiden han har spelat i Sverige._ **

**_Han har knappt träffat dem under hösten._ **

**_Nu har han inget nytt kontrakt efter nyår._ **

**_Han verkar ångerfull, men har inte vågat ta kontakt med dig. Han är rädd för att du fortfarande är förbannad.”_ **

Whatever!

Isak himlar irriterat med ögonen. Han har så otroligt svårt att tycka synd om Jakob, som själv har försatt sig i situationen. 

“Kom! Vi måste gå nu om vi ska hinna hämta våra saker!” Even plockar ihop broschyrerna som ligger utspridda över bordet, tömmer det sista ur kaffekoppen och reser sig upp. Innan Isak hinner reagera är Even redan på väg mot deras rum med långa kliv, ivrig att komma iväg. 

Isak reser sig upp och stoppar undan telefonen. Han får svara Mikael senare, vill inte tänka på Jakob just nu. 

Inte om det här ska bli bästa dagen _ever_.

  
  


*

“Shit! Vi är inte ensamma…” Isak släpper ifrån sig en suck och greppar tag i en flik av Evens t-shirt för att inte tappa bort honom bland alla andra turister som också är här.

“Nej… vi är visst inte det. Hade vi orkat gå upp tidigare i morse hade det nog inte varit lika många. Men det var visst någon som var lite trött och sur då…” Even vänder sig om mot Isak och ler.

“Ha. Ha.” Isak ler ett ansträngt leende tillbaka. Han vet hur mycket Even älskar det här; att få upptäcka nya spännande platser. Och Isak förstår honom - både utsikten och miljön är otrolig, med den gamla maya-ruinen spektakulärt belägen uppe på en klippa, nära Karibiska havet. 

Han önskar bara att han hade varit här vid en annan tidpunkt, när det inte var en miljon andra turister där samtidigt. Att det dessutom är varmt gör inte saken bättre. Han känner redan hur svetten rinner längs ryggen, önskar att han låg på stranden under ett parasoll eller vid poolen med en kall öl istället. Men för Evens skull vill han inte klaga. Dessutom är han spänd på vad Even har för planer för resten av dagen. Än så länge har Even inte sagt något - bara gett honom luriga blickar när han har frågat.

“Wow! Titta!” Even stannar upp, lägger handen på hans axel. “Kolla utsikten! Ställ dig där borta!”

Even plockar upp telefonen ur fickan, ber Isak posera så att utsikten mot havet kommer med i bakgrunden. Isak himlar lätt med ögonen, ställer sig där Even vill ha honom. Vid det här laget börjar han bli van vid att Even vill ta massa foton.

Even tar några bilder innan han sänker telefonen, borrar in sin blick i hans. “Du är så jävla vacker…” 

Isak känner hur det fladdrar till i magen av Evens ord, av hans blick. Ibland är det fortfarande svårt att förstå att han har någon som Even i sitt liv. 

“Hur många fler ska du ta…?!” Isak himlar med ögonen när Even fortsätter ta bilder på honom. 

“Massor..!” Even går fram och ställer sig bredvid, lägger armen om honom och håller upp kameran i luften så att de ska få med havet i bakgrunden också. De lutar sina huvuden ihop.

“Do you want me to take a picture…?” 

Kvinnan som stannat till framför dem ser ut att vara i ungefär samma ålder som de själva.

“Yes! Thank you!” Even räcker fram telefonen till kvinnan och instruerar henne snabbt, innan han ställer sig intill Isak igen. 

De håller om varandra och lutar sina huvuden ihop. 

_“Aw… You’re so cute! You look perfect! Smile…”_   
  


*

  
  


Det tar inte många minuter för Even att bekanta sig med både Katja och hennes medföljande pojkvän Stefan. Innan Isak vet ordet av har de blivit erbjudna - och tackat ja - till att följa med dem och bada i en sjö efteråt. Eller _cenote_ som Katja sa innan Isak frågade vad det var. 

“Some cenotes just look like little lakes that you can access from ground level, some are partially collapsed with a rock overhang, while others require a trek deep underground where you’ll find yourself in a cave of crystal clear water surrounded by stalactites and stalagmites.”

“Wow! Sounds really amazing!” utbrister Even.

“Yeah! And which one are we going to?” Inte för att det spelar någon större roll tänker Isak, bara han får sig ett svalkande bad så fort som möjligt.

“I´m not sure, I only know that our guide is taking us to a place that is not so crowded.”

  
  


*

”Wow..!” Isak undrar hur många gånger han har upprepat sig själv de senaste minuterna. Detta måste vara en av de häftigaste platserna han någonsin har varit på. 

Utan Katja och Stefan hade de aldrig kommit hit. Isak lovar sig själv att han aldrig mer ska klaga på att Even tar massa bilder eller börjar prata med okända människor. Annars hade de aldrig hamnat här.

Vattnet svalkar skönt mot den varma huden och Isak snurrar runt ett varv till, tar in allt ännu en gång. Platsen är helt magiskt, med grenar som hänger ner i vattnet framför klippväggarna som sträcker sig flera meter upp i luften. Bara att ta sig ner hit var ett litet äventyr i sig. 

Isak tar några simtag fram till Even och lägger handen på hans rygg. Even vrider ansiktet mot honom och ler. 

Vattendropparna rinner ner för Evens ansikte, det blöta håret är bakåtstruket i en märklig frisyr. Even ser lika såld ut som han själv känner sig. Att följa med hit och bada är bland det mäktigaste de har upplevt tillsammans. Tänk om de hade fått det här magiska stället helt för sig själva, då hade det varit perfekt. 

Kanske tänker Even samma sak, för sekunden senare ligger hans hand över Isaks skrev. 

“Even…! Inte nu…” Isak nickar åt Katja och Stefan, som bara befinner sig några simtag bort. 

“Äh! De märker ändå ingenting…” 

“Jooo..!” Isak lägger handen på Evens arm, sänker rösten. “Du får vänta tills vi är tillbaka på hotellet...” 

“Så länge..?!” Even pressar handen mot hans skrev. “Är du helt säker...?!”

“Eh.. ja!” Isak drar undan Evens hand, men kan inte låta bli att le.

“Inte så lätt att hålla fingrarna i styr när du är så jävla sexig..” Even lägger armarna om hans hals, låter händerna långsamt glida ner över hans rygg, samtidigt som han gnider sitt skrev mot Isaks lår. 

_Fy fan._

Isak sväljer hårt. Det är svårt att inte bli tänd när Even klänger på honom sådär, osar kåthet. 

“Oh! Är det vattnet eller jag…?” viskar Even i hans öra, stryker över Isaks styva bröstvårtor. “Eller både och…?”

De skrattar båda två. Evens ögon glittrar när han ser på Isak. De håller kvar varandras blick i flera sekunder innan Even släpper taget om honom och simmar iväg. Det dröjer en lång stund innan Isak kan slita blicken från honom. 

På vägen tillbaka till hotellet har de svårt att hålla fingrarna ifrån varandra och de hinner knappt stänga dörren till hotellrummet innan Even pressar upp honom mot väggen, kysser honom ivrigt samtidigt som händerna letar sig innanför tröjan, smeker hans solvarma hud. 

*

“Vi borde haft tre månader på oss och inte tre veckor om vi ska hinna se allt som du föreslår!”

Isak ligger med huvudet mot Evens bröstkorg. Even skrattar till och drar fingrarna genom hans hår, tvinnar de fuktiga hårstråna mellan sina fingrar.

“Det hade inte varit helt fel! Men du? Jag har en överraskning åt dig ikväll!”

“Har du…?” Isak lyfter huvudet och tittar upp på Even.

“Mmm… Och om vi inte ska komma för sent måste vi nog gå och duscha nu...” 

“Vart ska vi?” 

“Det kan jag inte berätta! Då blir det ingen överraskning!”

Isak undrar vad Even har hittat på, varför han är så hemlighetsfull. Men han gillar det, gillar att Even har ansträngt sig extra mycket för hans skull. 

“Kom…” Even reser sig upp och tar tag i hans hand, drar honom motvilligt upp ur sängen. 

Täcket glider av Isaks nakna kropp, rasar ner på golvet när han reser sig. Han följer efter Even in i badrummet, konstaterar att Even har blivit ännu mer solbränd idag. 

Det är bara hans rumpa som fortfarande är vit. 

  
  


*

  
  


Even rör sig i takt till musiken, håller upp händerna i luften när han kommer bort till Isak igen. “Kom så dansar vi!” Han sträcker ut handen mot Isak, som leende skakar på huvudet.

“Jag tänker inte dansa!” Isak sitter kvar på barstolen, håller ölflaskan hårt i handen. Even fortsätter att dansa, snurrar några extra varv, innan han slår sig ner på barstolen bredvid.

“Vart tog du vägen? Du var borta så länge.” Isak tar en klunk öl.

“Jag var tvungen att pissa!” Even lutar sig över bordet, sänker rösten. “Sen började jag prata med en kille inne på toaletten, frågade om han visste var man kunde få tag i nåt att röka… “ 

Even flinar till och lutar sig bakåt, klappar på fickan i sina shorts. 

“Even…! Har du…?” Isak behöver inte avsluta meningen, ser hur Even lyfter på ögonbrynen. 

Isak tolkar det som ett ja.

“Du vet att det inte…” 

Even sveper det sista av ölen, ställer ner flaskan på bordet med en liten smäll och reser sig upp. “Kom! Nu drar vi!” 

Att de hamnade här på “Heaven” var bara en slump. Even tog honom först till en av de finare restaurangerna i Tulum, ville skämma bort honom extra mycket efter det som hände igår. _“Och för att jag älskar dig mest av allt i hela världen!”_

Nu har de varit på “Heaven” i flera timmar.

Skrattat. 

Druckit massa öl.

Och mått så jävla bra.  
  


“Vi går ner till stranden och röker..” Even går fort och Isak snubblar till, tappar nästan balansen.

Det var länge sen han kände sig så här berusad. Isak har inte rökt på flera år. Inte för att han tänker göra det ikväll heller, men han kan ju knappast hindra Even från att göra det. Det måste han få bestämma själv. 

De rör sig i riktning ner mot stranden. Plötsligt viker stigen av och Even fortsätter rakt fram, drar in Isak bakom några träd.

“Even..? Vart...?” 

Innan Isak hinner protestera har Even pressat upp honom mot ett träd, kysser honom hårt på munnen. Isak lägger genast händerna bakom Evens nacke, kysser honom ivrigt tillbaka. Evens hand glider innanför hans shorts och Isak känner sig nästan svimfärdig, blir kåt på en gång.

“... trodde du ville röka?” får Isak ur sig när han hämtar andan i några sekunder.

“Sen…” Even kysser honom på munnen igen, skjuter in sitt lår mellan hans ben. Isak trycker sig mot Evens kropp, stönar till när han känner att Even också börjar bli hård.

Even kysser honom på halsen, under örat, och Isak ryser till i hela kroppen när Even börjar dra ner shortsen över hans höfter. 

Röster från glada människor i närheten tränger in i medvetandet och Isak stelnar till, hör hur de kommer närmare. Motvilligt trycker han Even ifrån sig. “Du..? Vi måste nog gå någon annanstans...”

”Trodde du… ville ha… sex på stranden…?” Even kysser honom stötvis på kinden, halsen och sedan på munnen igen.

”Jo, men…” Isak kniper ihop läpparna och Even lutar sig bakåt, möter hans blick. 

Even behöver inte fråga vad Isak tänker på, inte efter det som hände igår. Utan ett ord tar han Isaks hand, kramar om den hårt. De rättar till kläderna innan de går tillbaka till stigen, fortsätter ner mot stranden. 

Efter en stund stannar Even till och ser sig omkring, samtidigt som han gräver med handen i ena fickan.

“Ah! Där har vi _den_ …!” Leende håller Even upp jointen framför Isak, letar fram en tändare ur den andra fickan. Han tänder jointen och blåser långsamt ut röken. “Så jävla nice...”

“Ja?” 

“Mmm…” Even tar ett djupt bloss igen. “Vill du ha…?” 

Isak tvekar i två sekunder innan han sträcker fram handen och tar jointen mellan fingrarna, för den mot sin mun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jävligt nice... eller? 
> 
> Apropå nice så får ni gärna vara lite extra snälla mot mig, det här kapitlet har bråkat massor med mig. Stort tack till Bewa som hjälpt mig extra mycket den här gången! Vad skulle jag gjort utan dig? 😍😘
> 
> Har inte lika mycket tid och energi att skriva nu för tiden, så det kommer nog dröja lite längre mellan uppdateringarna. Men fler kapitel är påbörjade, så det kommer mer... ❤️


	9. 28 december

Isak stönar till, svär tyst för sig själv över ljuset som tränger in genom glipan på gardinerna och träffar honom rakt i ansiktet. Han vänder bort ansiktet, försöker somna om igen.

Det går sådär.

Munnen känns torr och tungan är sträv som sandpapper. Det dunkar i huvudet och kroppen känns tung. 

_Bästa dagen ever._

Han släpper ifrån sig en djup suck. Det var igår det. I dag känns det snarare tvärtom - sämsta dagen ever. Han vågar knappt röra sig, det var länge sen han var så bakis som han är nu. 

Han minns inte mycket från natten, bara små korta fragment.

Den sköna stämningen i baren. Hångel bakom några träd. En öde strand, helt för dem själva. Jointen. Den förbannade jointen. En sexig pojkvän som klädde av honom. Hud mot hud. Sand. En jävla massa sand, överallt. 

Han minns hur de bröt ihop av skratt och till slut gav upp, gick därifrån. 

Men hur de tog sig hem, eller när, minns han inte.

Det sista han kommer ihåg är hur han ligger naken i hotellsängen och tittar upp mot takfläkten som snurrar runt. Eller om det var taket som snurrade men inte fläkten. 

Isak rör på sig, känner illamåendet som genast sköljer över honom. 

Långsamt öppnar han ögonen. Bredvid honom ligger Even på rygg och snarkar lätt, ser ut att sova djupt. På bordet intill sängen har Even en urdrucken vattenflaska. _Fan._ Han skulle varit smart som Even och druckit vatten innan han somnade. Varför gjorde han inte det?

Plötsligt känns törsten ännu mer påträngande.

Motvilligt reser sig Isak halvvägs upp i sängen, känner hur det snurrar till i huvudet. _Det här går inte._ Han sjunker långsamt ner i sängen igen, vågar inte göra några häftiga rörelser. Ligger bara stilla och blundar. Andas.

Han ska aldrig dricka så här mycket igen. Och han ska definitivt inte röka igen - hur kunde han vara så dum som gjorde det? Han vet ju att cannabis är med på dopinglistan. Med tanke på hur dåligt han mår idag var det inte värt det heller. Nu är det bara att hoppas att det hinner gå ur kroppen innan han kommer hem igen. Annars kan konsekvenserna bli ännu större. _Värre._

Isak vill inte ens tänka på det, tar istället ett par djupa andetag, försöker minnas vad dagens planer var. Even nämnde något i går kväll om en utflykt, men Isak minns inte vart. Vet bara hur besviken Even kommer bli om de inte kommer iväg. 

Om han sover lite till kanske han mår bättre.

Det tar bara några minuter för honom innan han glider över i sömn igen.

***

Klockan är strax efter elva när Isak vaknar nästa gång. Den här gången har han inget val, han måste kliva upp och gå på toaletten. 

Det snurrar till i skallen när han sätter sig upp. Even ligger på sidan, hopkrupen, med täcket uppdraget över axlarna. Isak ser på honom en stund innan han reser sig upp på darriga ben och går ut i badrummet.

När han kommer tillbaka några minuter senare kryper han ner under täcket igen, lägger sig tätt intill Even.

“Är du vaken…?” 

Even svarar honom inte. 

“Vakna..!” Isak ruskar tag i hans arm. Om de ska iväg någonstans behöver de nog gå upp nu.

Even rör på sig i sängen, slår sakta upp ögonen. “Hej...”

“Hej….” Isak sträcker fram handen och stryker undan en hårlock från hans ansikte. “Hur är det?”

“Nej… alltså. Fan.” Even vänder sig om på rygg, tittar upp i taket och tar ett djupt andetag. “Det blev lite mycket igår tror jag…”

“Mm. Samma här. När jag vaknade förut var jag helt förstörd. Nu känns det lite bättre.”

Isak ser hur Even andas tungt, hur han försöker fokusera blicken på en punkt i taket.

“När var det vi kom hem? Efter stranden minns jag nästan ingenting…” Isak stryker fingrarna över Evens arm.

“Men du minns vad vi gjorde där..?” Even vänder ansiktet mot Isak och ler svagt.

“Ja... det tror jag.” Isak ler, det känns som att han fortfarande har sand över hela kroppen.

“Vi kom hem runt fyra i natt. Grannarna blev nog inte glada, om man säger så… Du var inte direkt tyst av dig.” 

“Var jag inte..?” Suddiga minnesbilder av hur han drog av sig alla kläder så fort de klev innanför dörren dyker plötsligt upp.

“Du gick ut naken på balkongen, kommer du inte ihåg?!”

“Gjorde jag?!” Isak rynkar på ögonbrynen.

“Du ville att vi skulle göra det ute på balkongen, minns du inte?” Evens leende blir större ju mer han berättar. 

“Nej..? Skojar du?!” 

“Nej! Du ville till och med att jag skulle ta foton på dig.” Even sträcker sig efter telefonen som ligger intill sängen. Han låser upp skärmen och klickar in sig bland bilderna. “Här.”

Isak stönar till när han ser bilderna på sig själv, hur han poserar naken mot balkongräcket. Vissa bilder är mer obscena än andra. “Herre gud… “ Han lägger kudden över ansiktet. “Var jag dryg?”

“Nej..!” Even skrattar till igen. “Du var mest söt. Och full!”

Isak stönar till igen. “Ta bort bilderna, snälla! Jag vill inte se dem igen!”

“Varför inte?! Kan väl vara kul att ha när du blir gammal…”

Even håller telefonen ännu närmare Isaks ansikte.

“Nej! Sluta!” Isak skrattar till och skjuter undan Evens arm. Han har sett tillräckligt.

“Eller jag kanske kan sälja bilderna till _Se og hør_?! De betalar säkert massor!” 

Isak himlar med ögonen, vet att Even bara skämtar.

“Eller så kan jag lägga ut dem gratis på insta...” Evens leende blir bara större och större. 

“Shut up!” Isak böjer sig fram och ger Even en puss på munnen för att få tyst på honom. 

Han ser hur Even grimaserar lätt.

“Vad är det..?” 

“Sorry, men du stinker..!”

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Är det så illa?”

Even nickar. “Men jag älskar dig ändå. Med eller utan dålig andedräkt.”

Isak ler, ger Even en till puss på munnen innan han lägger sig ner på rygg igen.

“Men lova att du tar bort bilderna, okej?” 

“Mm. Jag ska det.” 

Ingen av dem säger något på en lång stund. 

Isaks huvud är fullt av tankar. Han hoppas att ingen av grannarna kände igen honom. Ännu värre vore förstås om någon såg dem på stranden i natt när han rökte. Då är det verkligen kört. Han måste skärpa sig, se till att hålla en låg profil resten av semestern. Från och med nu ska han bara beställa cola i baren och ha sex inne på hotellrummet. 

Isak sträcker på sig i sängen, känner hur han börjar bli sliten. De senaste dagarna har verkligen varit fullspäckade. Helst av allt skulle han bara vilja stanna hemma på hotellet och ta det lugnt idag, inte sticka iväg på ännu en utflykt och trängas med andra turister. 

“Du? Vart var det vi skulle åka idag?” 

“Akumal.” svarar Even med en gäspning.

“Just det.” Simma med havsköldpaddor, nu minns han. 

“Men…” Even tvekar innan han fortsätter. “... om du hellre vill göra något annat idag så är det helt okej för mig.”

“Nej, det går bra. Men vi behöver kanske inte åka på en gång?” 

“Nej.” svarar Even kort. 

"Mm. Bra." Isak funderar på om han ska ligga kvar en stund till och riskera att somna om, eller om han ska kliva upp och ta en lång dusch för att piggna till. 

Even lyfter armen och drar fingrarna genom håret ett par gånger. Isak hör hur han tar ett par djupa andetag innan han släpper ifrån sig en lätt suck. 

“Hur går det?” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Even, undrar vem av dem som egentligen mår sämst idag. Han trodde det var han själv.

Even låser fast blicken i taket. “Jag vet inte...Tror jag börjar känna mig sliten. Måste passa lite mer på mig själv.”

“Börjar du bli dålig?” Isak känner genast ett sting av oro i bröstet, vill inte att Even ska bli sjuk nu när de är så långt hemifrån.

“Nej. Eller jag tror inte det iallafall.” Even tystnar, fortsätter att stirra upp i taket. “Det har bara blivit lite mycket de senaste dagarna.” 

Det har varit mycket de senaste dagarna, dessutom har det varit varmt. Even har ständigt kommit med förslag på nya platser att besöka, nya restauranger att gå till. Isak har bara hängt med, fascinerats över allt som Even hittat på, njutit av den bästa semestern han någonsin har haft. Samtidigt är det som om Even har svårt att slå sig till ro, bara ta det lugnt, tänker Isak bekymrat. Kanske borde han ha varit mer uppmärksam, sagt ifrån, sett till att de planerade in lite luft mellan alla olika aktiviteter. 

“Hey… Vi måste inte planera in något varje dag, det vet du väl?! Vi kan bara vara här, på hotellet, också.” 

Even vänder ansiktet mot Isak, ser honom i ögonen. “Jo, men hur ofta är vi i Mexico? Det finns så otroligt mycket att se här! Dessutom ville jag få dig att tänka på något annat efter allt som har hänt… Jag vill bara att du ska ha det bra.”

“Jag har det väldigt, väldigt bra här. Men vi måste ingenting. Jag vill att du också har det bra. Att du orkar.” Isak flyttar sig ännu närmare Even så att de ligger med ansiktena tätt intill varandra. 

Even lägger sin hand runt Isaks ansikte, stryker honom ömt över kinden. “Jag har det bra. Jag är ju med dig.”

Isak ler, nuddar Evens nästipp med sin. “Bara jag får vara med dig spelar det inte så stor roll vad vi gör. Vi kan bada i poolen eller titta på havet… Vi måste inte uppleva allt på en gång, Mexico finns kvar! Vi kan åka hit fler gånger, om vi vill.” 

“Mm.” Even ler försiktigt, håller kvar Isaks blick. “Så vad tycker du att vi ska göra idag?”

Isak lyfter handen, stryker håret bakom Evens öra. ““Idag tycker jag att vi tar det helt chill… Vi kan ligga här en stund till, ta en dusch tillsammans… gå till poolen eller stranden sen.” 

“Det låter chill.” Even ler och kysser Isak försiktigt på munnen.

“Mmm. Vi tar dagen som den kommer. Vi kan åka till Akumal en annan dag. Eller nästa gång vi kommer hit.”

Even nickar. “Vi kan det.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det kom ett nytt kapitel till slut. Planen var väl inte att det skulle ta en månad att skriva det, men ibland blir det inte som man har tänkt sig. Roade mig även med att skriva lite annat under tiden - ibland behöver man helt enkelt byta univers för att få tillbaka skrivlusten. 😉
> 
> Tack till Bewa som hjälpt mig komma framåt med det här kapitlet, även om hon inte har sett de allra sista ändringarna jag har gjort. ❤️
> 
> Om ni fortfarande är kvar här och läser - tack! ❤️❤️❤️


	10. 29 december

Tröjan är helt genomblöt av svett när Isak spurtar de sista metrarna fram till hotellet. Inte förrän han sätter handflatan mot fasaden stannar han upp och pustar ut. 

Den sista kilometern tog han ut sig rejält, pressade sig själv till max. Det behövdes, särskilt med tanke på igår då han spenderade större delen av dagen med att vara bakfull och knappt orkade röra sig ur fläcken.

Kanske är det därför som pulsen känns så hög nu. 

Isak torkar bort svett från pannan med tröjärmen. Han vet att han har slarvat alldeles för mycket med träningen de senaste dagarna, har prioriterat lite för många utflykter och restaurangbesök med Even istället, förträngt verkligheten som är mindre än två veckor bort.

Då startar försäsongsträningen upp igen, med obligatoriska fystester för att se att alla har skött sin träning under uppehållet. Om han fortsätter som han gjort den senaste tiden kommer han vara sämst av alla.

Och han hatar att förlora.

Han ställde klockan extra tidigt imorse, tvingade sig själv att gå upp direkt trots att det egentligen var mer lockande att dra täcket över huvudet och krypa intill Even, somna om igen. Men han hade bestämt sig för att komma iväg innan det blev för varmt, ville få det gjort så att han kunde spendera resten av dagen med Even utan att få dåligt samvete. 

Efter att ha umgåtts så tätt inpå varandra de senaste dagarna var det ganska skönt att få en stund för sig själv, särskilt efter igår. När Even berättade att han började känna sig sliten hade rädslan kommit krypande efterhand. 

För vad skulle han göra om Even blev riktigt dålig? Skulle de ens kunna ta sig härifrån, hem till Norge, eller skulle de bli tvungna att stanna kvar längre än planerat? Och hur skulle han göra med Even föräldrar, skulle han kontakta dem eller inte? Plötsligt kände han sig så osäker, trots att de pratat flera gånger om vad han kan göra när Even blir sjuk. Men då har de alltid utgått från att de är hemma under trygga, normala förhållanden - inte på andra sidan jordklotet som nu. 

Han hade haft svårt att dölja sin oro. Even såg det på honom, förklarade nogsamt att han kände sig ungefär som vanligt, bara lite tröttare, och om han bara drog ner på tempot ett par dagar skulle det nog gå bra. 

Isak frågade om han kunde gjort något annorlunda, men Even hade bara skakat på huvudet, sagt att det inte var Isaks fel men att han gärna fick hejda honom nästa gång han kom med för många idéer på en gång.

Efter en lätt stretching går Isak med bestämda steg mot hotellrummet. Han kan nästan slå vad om att Even fortfarande ligger kvar i sängen och sover. Förhoppningsvis är han inte lika sliten som igår, men ett litet stänk av oro finns fortfarande kvar hos Isak.

”Hallå?” Isak stänger dörren bakom sig, tar av sig löparskorna. 

Ett svagt mummel hörs från sängen där Even ligger kvar i samma ställning som när Isak lämnade rummet för en dryg timme sedan. 

”Hej… hur är det?!” Isak tar ett par steg in i rummet.

”Det är bra… ” Even öppnar ögonen, ser på Isak med ett svagt leende. “.. lika bra som det var nyss när du gick.”

“Nyss? Det var över en timme sen.” Isak slappnar av när han hör Evens glada röst. 

Even vänder sig på sidan mot honom och ler med hela ansiktet. “Jag drömde precis om dig… Det var väldigt hot!” 

“Jaså…?” Isak ålar av sig den svettiga tröjan, släpper den på golvet där han står. “Det var hot ute! Du får hänga med ut imorgon!”

Evens leende blir ännu bredare. ”Jag tror inte det… Du skulle bara springa ifrån mig direkt...”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le. ”Men du måste ju också röra på dig någon gång!”

”Det gör jag väl?! Sex är också motion. Bränner massor av kalorier har jag hört...” 

Isak flinar till. ”Forskare har kommit fram till att man bränner ungefär 100 kalorier under ett samlag.”

“Bara 100 kalorier?!” Even rynkar ögonbrynen. “Låter lite, tycker jag. Hur har de mätt då?! Inte oss i alla fall...” Even blinkar till med ögat.

Isak ler, drar av sig shortsen och de svettiga strumporna. “Löpning är i alla fall mycket effektivare om man vill bränna kalorier.” 

“Kanske det. Men det är mycket roligare att ha sex!” Even brister ut i skratt, låter blicken vandra långsamt ner över Isaks kropp och sedan upp igen.

Isak känner genast pirret i magen som dyker upp så fort Even ser på honom som han gör nu.

”Behöver du hjälp med stretchingen eller..?” Even reser sig halvvägs upp i sängen, vilar tyngden på ena armbågen.

”Mmm. Kanske det? Har några muskler som är lite spända...” Isak ler för sig själv när han inser att han låter som någon som är med i en dålig p-rulle. Han tar ett par steg fram mot sängen och stannar till framför Even, som inte släpper hans blick.

”Var någonstans…?” Even drar täcket åt sidan och sätter sig upp på sängkanten, lägger händerna på Isaks höfter och drar honom närmare intill sig. “Här..?” 

Even pressar läpparna mot Isaks mage, strax ovanför naveln. Han spetsar tungan, slickar i och runt naveln, låter händerna glida bak över rumpan. 

“Nej, inte där...” säger Isak otåligt. “Längre ner...”

Evens läppar förflyttar sig några centimetrar neråt, kysser honom ovanpå det tunna tyget som klistrat sig fast mot huden. Even verkar inte bry sig om att Isak är lite svettig, tittar bara upp och ler, placerar tummarna innanför resåren och drar långsamt ner boxershortsen över låren. 

Sekunden senare känner han Evens mjuka läppar mot magen igen. Isak flämtar till, njuter av Evens varma händer som smeker över höfterna, som rör sig långsamt ner över låren. Even kysser en stig över magen, ner mot skrevet.

Isak sväljer högt, kan inte låta bli att begrava fingrarna i Even hår. Om inte Even gör något mer med sin mun snart kommer han bli tokig.

I samma sekund reser sig Even upp från sängen, lägger händerna runt Isaks ansikte och kysser honom på munnen. Isak lägger handen runt Evens nacke, pressar sig mot honom, känner hur Even ler i deras kyss.

“Duschen?” Even stryker honom långsamt över ryggen, upp mot nacken och sedan ner igen.

“Duschen. _Nu_.” 

*

Evens fingrar är lika skrynkliga som russin. 

Isak ser det när Even lyfter sina händer, lägger dem runt hans ansikte och ger honom en blöt puss på munnen. Isak lutar sig darrande in mot Evens våta kropp, känner efterdyningarna av orgasmen som håller på att ebba ut. 

“Känns det bra?” Even låter ena handen glida ner längs Isaks hala arm. 

“Mmm.” Isak lutar huvudet bakåt, sköljer ansiktet med vatten innan han placerar hakan i Evens halsgrop, kysser honom lätt på halsen. 

Even skrattar till, stryker med tummen över Isaks skäggstubb, lägger sin kind mot hans. “Du kittlas när du gör så där! Men jag gillar när det är raspigt och lite strävt.” 

“Ja?”

“Mm. Dessutom är det jäkligt sexigt också.” Even lägger handen om hans nacke, rör fingertopparna i små cirklar. “Så vad tror du? Hur många kalorier brände vi nu? 150? 200?”

Isak skrattar till. “Nej, nej… snarare 50 kanske. Det här var väl bara uppvärmningen, eller hur…?” 

“Aha. Så du tror att vi kommer fortsätta… ? Göra det igen?”

“Självklart. I fotbollen är det inte ovanligt att vi kör flera pass samma dag. Vi bara äter och vilar lite, sen kör vi igen.”

Leendet i Evens ansikte blir plötsligt ännu större. “Så det här var bara första passet för idag…?”

Isak nickar. “Mm. För dig. Jag har ju redan sprungit.”

Even lägger armarna om honom, viskar i hans öra. “Nästa pass kommer bli hårdare...”

Isak ler och sträcker ut handen, skruvar av duschen. Even släpper taget om honom och de kliver ur duschen, torkar sig med varsin handduk. 

“Så när exakt börjar nästa pass?” Even ger Isak en halvlurig blick.

Isak låtsas tänka efter. “Om två timmar?”

“Två timmar? Okej.” 

“Lite mat och vila först, sen kör vi igen.” Isak försöker låta allvarlig, men skrattet som bubblar upp i halsen går inte att dölja.

“Vi kanske skulle göra ett schema? Låtsas att vi är på träningsläger istället för semester?!” 

“Ja, bra idé! Och garanterat mycket roligare än de jag brukar åka på… ” 

Even nickar, blir plötsligt lite mer allvarsam. “När är det förresten du åker iväg med laget?” 

“Till Portugal?”

“Ja.”

”30 januari, så det är inte så långt kvar.” 

“Hur länge blir du borta? Två veckor?”

Isak nickar.

“Och hur har du tänkt att jag ska klara mig så länge utan dig?!” Even lutar sig fram mot Isak, ger honom en lätt kyss. “Utan sex...?”

Isak ler. “Du får väl klara dig själv...” 

Even himlar lätt med ögonen. “Du vet att det inte är samma sak… Facetime på kvällarna kanske? Dicpics?!” 

Isak skakar leende på huvudet, minns bilderna Even skickade till honom i början av sommaren då han var på väg till Barcelona på semester tillsammans med Jonas. Baristans special - en _dick-latte_ \- och en byggnad som såg ut som en ståtlig, glänsande kuk. Det var så typiskt Even, och han älskade det. “Synd att jag inte kommer ha eget rum bara… ”

Even ler. “Okej, okej.. Du får väl stänga in dig på toaletten då... När är du tillbaka?”

Isak tänker efter i några sekunder. “13 februari tror jag.”

“Dagen efter min födelsedag?”

“Åh… fan också!” Isak kniper ihop ögonen, hur kan han ha missat det?

“Äh, det gör inte så mycket… Vi kan fira när du kommer hem istället.”

”Men jag vill inte missa din födelsedag!” Isak känner sig nästan lite besviken, vill så gärna fira Even den rätta dagen, istället för att vara någon annanstans. Men han vet ju att han inte kan göra någonting åt det.

”Du får väl kompensera mig rejält när du kommer hem istället...” Even höjer ögonbrynen och ler finurligt. 

“Ja, hur då?” Isak tar ett steg närmare Even, lägger armarna om hans hals.

“Jag ska nog tänka ut något….” Even stryker honom långsamt över ryggen, upp mot nacken och sedan ner igen.

*

“Vad gör ni när ni är iväg så länge..? Ni kan ju inte träna hela tiden. Solar och badar ni…? Eller vad gör ni egentligen hela dagarna?!” Even sträcker sig efter ännu en melonbit innan han lutar sig bakåt i stolen och inväntar Isaks svar. 

För andra dagen i rad har de fått frukosten levererad direkt till rummet. Den stora fördelen är att de kan sitta ute på balkongen i bara kalsongerna och äta frukost hur länge som helst, utan att bli störda av andra hotellgäster. 

“Nu låter du som Jonas!” Isak ställer ner kaffekoppen på det lilla bordet och himlar lätt med ögonen. “Vi jobbar mycket med grundstruktur. Tränar fys. Nu har vi en ny tränare också som har en ny spelidé. Vi har även nya spelare i laget, så det handlar mycket om att svetsa samman laget också.” 

”Hur många nya är det?” Even låter nyfiken.

”Än så länge bara tre.” Isak börjar le. ”En av dem verkar jävligt kul iallafall. Dessutom tror jag att han blir en stor tillgång för laget.”

”Ja? Vem är det? Är det någon jag känner igen?!”

Isak skrattar till. ”Du har väl inte koll på några andra spelare än de i mitt lag, har du det?!” 

”Nej..! Jag har väl inte det…” erkänner Even och ler. ”Men vad heter han?”

”Magnus Fossbakken. Kommer från Ålesund. En av deras bästa spelare de senaste två säsongerna faktiskt. 

“Ålesund…?! Åh. Norges vackraste stad.” 

“Jaså?” Isak har inte så svårt att förstå varför Even tycker det, han har ju själv varit där och spelat flera gånger. 

Evens ansikte lyser plötsligt upp. “Kan du inte börja spela där istället? Där skulle jag gärna vilja bo!”

“Va?!” Isak rynkar ögonbrynen. “Eh… nej tack.” 

”Varför inte?!” 

”För att de är för dåliga! De har precis åkt ner en division.”

 _Ålesund?!_ Isak ler för sig själv. Att börja spela i Ålesund skulle definitivt vara ett steg tillbaka i karriären, särskilt nu när de flyttats ned ett steg. 

Nej, ska han byta klubb ska det definitivt vara till en som är bättre än där han är nu, där han får chansen att utvecklas ännu mer. En annan liga där han får möta bättre motstånd helt enkelt. 

Så slår det honom plötsligt. 

Allt handlar faktiskt inte bara om honom längre, om vad han vill. Det handlar lika mycket om vad Even vill.

För tänk om Even faktiskt skulle vilja bo i Ålesund på riktigt, eller i någon annan stad där han kan få jobb. Under våren ska Even komplettera det sista på sin utbildning, sen är han klar, redo att söka jobb som arkitekt. Isak vet mycket väl att jobbet på caféet bara är tillfälligt, inte något permanent. 

Even har redan pratat om att han förmodligen behöver flytta på sig, att arbetsmarknaden ser bättre ut i Oslo-området än där de bor nu.

“Har du tänkt något mer på jobb…? Var du vill söka sen?”

Even rycker på axlarna. “Spelar inte så stor roll var det blir, bara jag får vara där du är. Det löser sig säkert, jag har ju haft praktik på flera ställen.“ 

Isak ler försiktigt. “Jag tror inte jag klarar att ha ett långdistansförhållande... Jag är borta så mycket ändå och kommer inte kunna åka till dig när jag vill.”

”Hey! Jag vill inte heller ha långdistans…” Even lägger sin hand ovanpå Isaks, stryker den ömt. “Jag vill ha dig på så kort avstånd som möjligt.” 

”Samma här... Det känns tillräckligt länge att vara borta från dig i två veckor…”

“Mmm…” Even blir tyst en stund innan han fortsätter. “Hur länge till har du kontrakt med Rosenborg förresten?”

“Ett och ett halvt år ungefär.”

”Okej. Vad tror du att du vill göra sen?”

“Vet inte, men antingen förlänga kontraktet eller byta till en bättre klubb.”

“Har du tänkt på någon särskild...?”

Isak rycker på axlarna. “Ingen i Norge i alla fall. Att få spela utomlands hade varit riktigt kul. Nederländerna kanske. Tyskland eller Danmark. Jag vet faktiskt inte.” 

“Danmark?” Evens ansikte skiner upp. “Åh! Jag älskar Danmark! Och danskar. Dansk film... Dansk arkitektur…”

Isak kan inte låta bli att le när han hör Evens entusiasm. “Det kommer ordna sig, eller hur?”

“Mm. Det kommer det göra. Vi tar en sak i taget.” Even kramar om Isaks hand lite extra innan han släpper den helt. “Men jag kommer verkligen sakna dig när du är i Portugal… Kan jag inte komma ner och hälsa på ett par dar? Snälla…?”

Isak ler, är osäker på om Even verkligen menar allvar. 

“Jag kommer inte kunna fokusera på fotbollen om du är där och hälsar på mig, det förstår du väl..?”

“Tror du inte…?” Even skrattar till och låter blicken vandra långsamt ner över Isaks nakna överkropp och sedan upp igen. Isak känner hur det suger till i magen när han möter Evens blick igen.

“Nej… Definitivt inte!” Isak skakar leende på huvudet. “Dessutom är det inte tillåtet med besök heller.” 

Frågan är om det blir så mycket lättare att fokusera med Even flera hundra mil bort. Just nu ser han inte alls fram emot att åka iväg, men kanske är det bara bra om han och Even får längta lite efter varandra någon gång också.

“Okej. Men om vi ska vara ifrån varandra i 14 dagar så får vi se till att vara tillsammans så mycket som möjligt fram tills dess.” Even lutar sig fram mot Isak. “Och då tycker jag nog att avståndet är lite väl stort just nu...”

“Det tycker jag också…” Isak lutar sig fram mot Even, ser hur det glittrar till i hans ögon.

“Kom. Vi går in.” Even nickar mot hotellrummet och reser sig upp.

Isak följer genast efter.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> När det vanliga livet känns som fiction och fiction känns som det vanliga livet - vem hade kunnat tro det för några veckor sedan egentligen?
> 
> Vem hade kunnat tro att något så självklart som att gå och titta på en fotbollsmatch inte skulle vara möjligt? Att man skulle behöva skjuta fram ett stort mästerskap i fotboll på grund av ett virus? Att pubar och restauranger där man samlas för att titta på fotboll skulle behöva stängas, eller som här i Sverige, begränsa antalet besökare? Vem hade kunnat tro att man inte skulle kunna flyga till Mexico (eller någon annanstans) på semester om man ville? Vem hade kunnat tro att allt det här skulle hända så snabbt?
> 
> Det var i alla fall INTE det jag tänkte på när jag valde titeln "Det som ännu inte hänt." Jag tänkte på allt annat som ligger framför och väntar Even och Isak i detta universum - allt från fantastiska upplevelser till mindre bra händelser. Tankar om hur framtiden ska utstaka sig, allt sånt som snurrar i huvudet, i alla åldrar egentligen. Tankar som kanske snurrar ännu mer i dessa tider hos oss alla. ❤️
> 
> Så skönt då att få vila tankarna på något annat ibland. Även om det inte går med raketfart att skriva nu för tiden så är det ändå en avkoppling. Jag hoppas ni fick lite extra fluff i det här kapitlet så att ni klarar er ett tag framöver 😉
> 
> Stort tack till Bewa som hjälper mig med idéer och pepp när jag kör fast mellan varven. ❤️
> 
> Ta hand om om er! ❤️ Alt blir bra 🌈


	11. 31 december

_“Vad gjorde du förra nyårsafton?”_

Even tar hans hand när de kommer ut från restaurangen där de nyss har ätit middag. De är på väg ner till stranden, till en av beachklubbarna som ordnar nyårsfest. 

Isak ler åt minnet, skakar lätt på huvudet. 

“Jag följde med Jonas på en fest i Oslo. Hamnade bredvid en av Evas kompisar vid middagen. Hon pratade nonstop, stötte på mig hela kvällen… Fy fan. Det blev en lång kväll!” 

Han fortsätter att berätta om paniken han kände när handen kom smygandes på hans lår gång på gång under middagsbordet, hur tjejen var så berusad att hon inte alls uppfattade hans ointresse. 

“Till slut kom Jonas och räddade mig. Han såg väl hur besvärad jag såg ut, för han drog med mig till ett annat bord istället.” 

Even lyfter lätt på ögonbrynen, ler med hela ansiktet. “Åh… herregud! Det måste ha varit tufft för dig. Men jag förstår henne, så het som du är...” Han stannar till och ger Isak en kyss på kinden innan de fortsätter att gå.

“Det är så skönt att slippa allt sånt där nu.”

“Vadå? Att någon annan stöter på dig?” Even blinkar till med ena ögat.

“Nej, nej. Att slippa låtsas.” 

Det är lätt att le åt det nu, men Isak minns mer än väl hur obekväm han brukade känna sig hela tiden. Hur han ständigt var på sin vakt, höll en fasad utåt. Han är så glad att han slipper allt sånt nu. 

”Du då? Vad gjorde du?” frågar Isak nyfiket.

”Ingenting egentligen. Jag var hemma hos föräldrarna, tog det lugnt. Jag var hemma hela hösten från universitet, höll på att komma igång igen. La mig direkt efter tolvslaget.” 

Even vänder ansiktet mot Isak och ler. “Tänk om jag hade vetat då vem jag skulle fira nästa nyår med… Jag kan fortfarande inte förstå att jag har haft sån tur som träffade dig…”

De stannar upp båda två och ser på varandra. Fast de har varit tillsammans i flera månader känner Isak fortfarande pirret i kroppen som dyker upp varje gång Even ser på honom så intensivt som han gör nu.

“Det är jag som har haft tur.” Isak lutar sig fram och ger Even en kyss. “Utan dig hade jag aldrig orkat gå igenom allt det här…”

Even ler och lägger armen om Isak innan de fortsätter att gå. 

“Tänk så mycket som hänt dig det här året...” säger Even efter en stund när han hunnit tänka efter.

“Mm… det bästa är att jag träffade dig. Förstås!” 

“Ja…? Så det är inte att ni vann serien…?” Even vänder ansiktet mot Isak och ler finurligt. 

Isak himlar med ögonen. “Nej! Så klart inte. Det tror jag du vet… ” 

Att de skulle lyckas vinna serien igen var långt ifrån självklart, med tanke på turbulensen under året som gick. Först blev Jakob arresterad av polisen efter en stökig natt ute på stan, lite senare fick han sparken efter att ha provocerat och slagit till Isak på en träning. Mitt i säsongen fick dessutom lagets tränare gå, vilket hade debatterats flitigt i sociala medier. Isak hade inte ens orkat läsa allt.

Och när han sen kom ut i Norge, ja inför hela världen, blev det ännu mer uppståndelse i sociala medier och han blev nedringd av hungriga journalister. 

Han kan nästan inte förstå hur mycket han har gått igenom det här året, hur mycket som har hänt - både på det privata och professionella planet. 

Efter en stark inledning av säsongen kom han in i en svacka, som blev ännu djupare när han mådde som allra sämst. När det ordnade upp sig med Even igen blev han i mer harmoni med sig själv, spelade bättre och bättre. Höstens säsong var en av hans bästa någonsin.

”Tänk så nära det var att det inte blev något mellan oss två...” säger Isak tankfullt, stilla. Han vänder ansiktet mot Even, tänker på första gången han såg honom. Minns den där dagen i början av maj när han var ute och promenerade för att skingra tankarna, hur han av en ren slump gick in på caféet på Bakklandet där Even jobbade. Han minns hur han fick fjärilar i magen på en gång, hur han föll pladask. Hur han sedan inte kunde sluta tänka på honom.

Och trots att allt inom honom sa att han borde låta bli, så kunde han inte. Han gick tillbaka till Dromedar om och om igen, ända tills Even var där och han fick se honom. Så småningom fick de kontakt; började följa varandra på instagram.

Och på den vägen var det. Små meddelanden som skickades fram och tillbaka, hjärtan som smög sig in. Nya besök på caféet. Och när Even frågade om Isak ville ses en kväll så svarade han ja.

Han minns hur gärna han ville kyssa Even efter cykelturen till parken, det som var deras första dejt även om de inte uttalade det just då. Han vågade inte kyssa Even utomhus, var rädd för att någon skulle kunna se dem. Några dagar efter dejten hände det till slut ändå, hemma i hans egen lägenhet.

”Kommer du ihåg första gången vi kysstes?” Isak kan inte sluta le när han tänker på hur en smått berusad Even kom rusande från en fest för att han hellre ville vara med Isak. Han minns när Even kom in som en virvelvind i hallen, kastade sig om halsen på honom. Hur allt plötsligt gick för fort och han fick stoppa Even.

Even gömmer ansiktet i händerna. ”Ja… Herre gud. Då när jag mer eller mindre överföll dig?!”

De brister ut i skratt båda två. Det gick ju bra ändå till slut.

Det var första gången som Even sov över hos honom, första gången de hade sex, även om de inte hann komma särskilt långt innan Julian ringde och avbröt dem på morgonen. 

”Jag minns hur förvånad jag blev när du sa att du inte var ute, att ingen annan visste.”

Att ligga lågt med att de träffades visade sig vara lättare sagt än gjort. Even ville så gärna berätta för sina vänner att han träffat någon. För Isak var allt så nytt, han behövde tid att smälta allt. Ville få vara ifred och lära känna Even, utan att alla andra visste. 

Men framförallt var han rädd för hur alla andra skulle reagera, hur det skulle påverka hans karriär om det kom fram att han var homosexuell. Vilka dörrar som skulle stängas.

Han minns alla lögner och allt smygande, hur han drog sig undan mer och mer. Minns dagen när Julian kom hem till honom på oväntat besök och Even var där, hur sårad Even blev när Isak inte berättade för Julian vem han var.

Minns hur ont det gjorde när Even gick, lämnade hans lägenhet utan att säga ett ord.

Efter det hade de nästan ingen kontakt alls under flera veckor.

Det är bland det värsta han varit med om, han kan fortfarande få ont i magen ibland när han tänker på det. Han minns hur dåligt han mådde när laget var på Island, när ryktena började spridas på Jodel, när bilden som var fejkad dök upp. Han vet fortfarande inte vilka det var som skrev eller la ut bilden, som till och med skickade den till honom privat. Men att Jakob var inblandad var han nästan säker på. 

Matchen på Island slutade i katastrof, inte bara för Isaks del. Strax därefter fick tränaren sparken och Isak kunde lättad andas ut när fokuset riktades åt annat håll. Men lugnet var bara tillfälligt. 

Han minns hur bubblan sprack en dryg vecka senare, det där dygnet i juli när allting vände. 

Den ihärdige journalisten som ställde frågan - frågorna - han inte ville svara på. 

Mikael som sedan hittade honom i ett omklädningsrum där han gömt sig efter att ha brutit ihop totalt. Mikael tog med honom hem, pratade med honom hela kvällen, bröt ner argument efter argument. 

Han minns det långa samtalet han hade med Even senare den natten, hur skönt det var att äntligen få prata ut, hur mycket han saknat att höra hans röst. Minns hur glad han blev när Even sa att han hade bokat biljett till Trondheim, att han inget hellre ville än att träffa Isak igen. 

Några timmar senare tog han steget och kom ut inför sina lagkamrater. Han togs emot med sådan värme, det var helt fantastiskt hur alla slutit upp för honom ända sedan dess. Julian visade sig vara en helt annan person än han trodde, växte och blev en av hans allra närmaste vänner. Visade sig vara någon han verkligen kunde lita på - för att inte tala om Mikael. Isak fick inte bara Even när han äntligen vågade öppna upp - han har fått vänner för livet. 

“Hey…! Even buffar till Isak i sidan. “Du försvann lite i tankarna där tror jag.” Even lägger armen runt hans midja, drar honom närmare intill sig. “Så vad säger du? Ska vi njuta ordentligt de sista timmarna av det här fantastiska året?!” 

Isak spricker upp i ett stort leende och ger Even en puss på kinden. “Yes! Klar för fest!”

***

“Kom! Vi sätter oss ner en stund.” Isak drar i Evens hand, känner att han vill ha honom en stund för sig själv innan de går tillbaka till hotellet igen. De sätter sig ner i sanden, sida vid sida, tätt intill varandra. 

Isak torkar svetten ur pannan. Han har nog aldrig dansat så mycket som ikväll. Eller, han brukar ju nästan aldrig dansa om han ska vara riktigt ärlig. Men stämningen på stranden hade varit så uppsluppen och kul att inte ens han hade kunnat låta bli.

När klockan närmade sig tolv samlades alla runt bålet som var tänt på stranden och räknade ner tillsammans. Himlen lystes upp av färgsprakande raketer och det kändes nästan som om han var med i en romantisk film när Even la händerna runt hans ansikte och kysste honom, sa hur mycket han älskade honom.

Efter tolvslaget fortsatte festen, men efter en dryg timme var både han och Even nöjda och ville dra sig hemåt. 

“Visst var det kul?!” Even drar fingrarna genom sitt halvrufsiga hår.

“Mmm, det var det! Mycket bättre än förra nyårsafton!” Isak ler finurligt. 

“Kan tänka mig det. Kul att äntligen få se dig dansa också!” Even kan inte låta bli att knuffa till honom i sidan. “Hoppas det inte var sista gången…”

Isak ler åt sig själv, tänker på hur kul det måste ha sett ut när en så stel fotbollsspelare som han försökte röra kroppen smidigt, i takt till musiken.

De sitter tysta i någon minut, blickar ut över havet, låter alla intryck från kvällen sjunka in. 

“Nu är det inte långt kvar tills vi åker hem igen.” säger Even plötsligt. “Det har varit så himla kul att få uppleva allt det här tillsammans med dig, men…” Han tystnar.

“Vadå…?” Isak vänder ansiktet mot Even.

“Jag börjar faktiskt längta hem. Du vet vad man brukar säga? Borta bra, men hemma bäst?”

Isak nickar, känner igen sig. Han har aldrig varit iväg på så lång semester förut och längtar efter sin sköna säng där hemma. “Det har hänt så mycket när vi har varit här också.” 

“Det har det… Apropå det - har du pratat något mer med Mikael förresten? Om intervjun?” 

“Ja, vi hördes lite snabbt tidigare idag. Han hade lite idéer, men jag sa att vi får styra upp det lite mer när jag kommer hem.” 

De senaste dagarna har han tänkt en hel del på intervjun han vill göra, bollat sina funderingar med Mikael, frågat hur han skulle gjort om han varit i samma situation. Som alltid hade Mikael kloka inspel att komma med. Och till skillnad från sist tänkte Isak prata med ledningen i Rosenborg först innan han går ut i media. Även om han vill göra det på sitt eget sätt, behöver han allt stöd han kan få. 

Even lägger armen om hans midja, drar honom närmare intill sig. “Det låter bra. Det kommer bli bra Isak. Jag är så stolt över dig!”

Han lutar huvudet mot Evens axel, känner sig så trygg i hans famn. Det finns ingenstans han hellre vill vara. Even stryker honom långsamt över ryggen, kysser honom på huvudet. 

Av ren ingivelse tar Isak upp telefonen ur fickan och klickar fram kameran, höjer armen i luften. Han vill minnas det här ögonblicket, den här kvällen. Ta med sig känslan in i det nya året.

“Ska du ta bilder på oss?!” Even skrattar till. “Ska DU ta bilder?!”

“Ja? Får jag inte det?!” 

Even ler med hela ansiktet. “Jo! Det är bara… så ovanligt, liksom. Att du vill ta bilder? Trodde du hade fått nog av det den här semestern?!” 

Isak himlar lätt med ögonen. “Det är väl skillnad på smygtagna bilder eller om man får bestämma själv, är det inte?!” 

“Jo, så klart det är. Men du kanske ska fråga ‘Se og hør’ om de är intresserade av dina bilder...?” Even brister ut i skratt.

Isak skakar leende på huvudet. “Nej, sluta! Förstör inte stämningen nu.”

“Okej, okej. Ta den där bilden då.” Even fortsätter att le.

Isak höjer armen i luften igen, tar några bilder på dem när de sitter och håller om varandra, med huvuden lutade ihop. 

“Blev de bra?” frågar Even nyfiket, lutar sig in mot Isak när han bläddrar igenom bilderna några sekunder senare.

“Mmm… den där blev riktigt bra, eller hur?” Isak håller telefonen närmare Even så att han kan se.

“Den blev jättefin. Du är nästan lika fin som i verkligheten.” 

Isak kan inte låta bli att le, känner sig nästan smått generad, kan fortfarande ha svårt ibland att ta till sig alla komplimanger Even ger honom. 

“Jag tänkte skicka en bild till mamma. Önska henne gott nytt år från oss. Vad tycker du?”

“Gör det. Och skriv att vi ser fram emot att träffa henne när vi kommer hem.” 

Isak tittar upp på Even, möter hans blick.

“Jag ser jättemycket fram emot att äntligen få träffa henne, Isak. Hon är ju ändå din mamma liksom. Jag är säker på att vi kommer komma bra överens.”

Isak blinkar till, känner hur ögonen nästan tåras. Han är övertygad om att Even har rätt, har svårt att föreställa sig att någon _inte_ skulle gilla Even. Ändå blir han så rörd av det Even säger, det låter verkligen som han menar det. 

Han skriver ett kort meddelande till mamma och skickar iväg bilden, stoppar sedan ner telefonen i fickan igen. 

“Kom! Jag vill sitta närmare dig.” Isak vänder sig om mot Even, lägger sina ben över hans lår, flyttar sig ännu närmare intill. De sitter så nära det bara går, bröst mot bröst, håller om varandra. Stryker varma händer över ryggar, över armar, över ben. 

Isak kan inte släppa Evens blick, tänker på hur hans blåa ögon är vackrare än någonsin, hur de nästan alltid glittrar när han ser på honom. 

Han blundar när han lutar sig fram, nuddar försiktigt Evens läppar. De kysser varandra, långsamt och mjukt. Even lägger handen om hans nacke, kittlar med fingrarna i hans hårfäste. 

”Jag är så jäkla kär i dig, har fortfarande fjärilar i magen varje dag… “ viskar Isak när han hämtar andan igen.

“Fjärilar…? Jag har en hel jävla djurpark i magen!” Even skrattar till och välter omkull Isak i sanden, sätter sig gränsle över honom. 

Evens varma hand smiter in under Isaks tröja, smeker hans mage. Han ser på Isak en lång stund innan han böjer sig ned och kysser honom igen.

“Gör inte om samma misstag som sist då vi fick sand precis _överallt_.” Isak skrattar till.

”Shut up!” Even ler, stryker ömt hans kind. ”Jag älskar dig. _Mannen i mitt liv_.”

Isak ler och stryker undan håret från Evens panna, så att det inte skymmer hans ögon. “Jag älskar dig också.”

“Så... vad önskar du dig inför nästa år?”

_“Ingenting. Bara att allt är som nu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Tack för att ni har läst! Från början fanns det fler tankar och idéer för den här ficen, men nånstans kände jag mig nöjd och tycker att det passar bra att avsluta här. 
> 
> Stort tack till Bewa för idéer och inspel under resans gång, så även i detta sista kapitel 🥰
> 
> Finns på Tumblr också om du vill säga hej! [Lisa Ruvo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lisaruvo)


End file.
